Hijack Week : June
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: 7 citations de films pour 7 OS. Bienvenue dans la Hijack Week.
1. Chapter 1

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 1. I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

21h32.

Harold soupira. Le temps ne se décidait pas à passer. Cela devait bien être la cinquième fois depuis 21h30 qu'il regardait son autoradio. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il regarda par la fenêtre de sa voiture. Il pleuvait.

Au fond, la pluie n'était pas très dérangeante, bien à l'abri qu'il était dans la voiture. Le problème, c'était le froid qui l'accompagnait. Et hors-de-question d'allumer la voiture et de lancer le chauffage. C'était un bon plan pour se faire repérer.

Soufflant sur ses mains gantées pour essayer de les réchauffer, le jeune homme se laissa dériver au creux de son imagination, rêvant d'une bonne soirée peletonné dans son canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud fleurant bon la cannelle sur la table basse et un bon roman dans les mains.

Dieu que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire une de ses petites soirées peinardes, toujours à droite à gauche, que ce soit pour une sortie avec ses amis ou celle comme aujourd'hui, où il avait eu le malheur de tirer la courte paille.

Fichue paille. Se retrouver ici, dans une voiture de police banalisée, à attendre un voleur, pour une histoire de centimètre. Quelle plaie. En plus, c'était toujours sur lui que cela tombait. Voilà trois vendredis de suite qu'il se retrouvait à avoir le mauvais rôle. À croire que son ami trichait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son horloge.

21h37.

Bizarre. Pourtant, le voleur avait promis qu'il serait là pour 21h35. Enfin, « promis », c'était une façon de parler.

Le bandit, qui se faisait appeler « Jack Frost », sévissait depuis maintenant quelques semaines dans cette banlieue riche de Londres, s'infiltrant dans les maisons et chapardant tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur. Ca et, pour une raison inexplicable, les boules à neige. Et à chaque fois, la veille de son méfait, il envoyait une lettre signalant où et quand il allait frapper, à la minute près. La première fois, il n'avait pas été pris au sérieux. Et la victime du larcin n'ayant pas déclaré le vol, il ne le fut pas plus à la seconde lettre.

À partir de la troisième, il avait été décidé de placer une voiture banalisée près de la maison. Le policier, Harold, avait pour ordre d'attendre que le voleur soit entré dans la maison pour l'y suivre, avant de l'arrêter. Malheureusement, le voleur était malin et arrivait à chaque fois à se faufiler entre les griffes de l'autre homme. Ce qui était rageant, et faisait passer Harold pour un idiot, par la même occasion.

21h43

Mais où était-il ? Il aurait dû être là depuis huit minutes. S'était-il moqué de lui ? Bon, il attendait jusqu'à 22h, puis il s'en allait. De toute façon, il…

Il n'aurait pas à partir. Une ombre venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue. Elle se déplaçait furtivement, collant le mur, de manière à ce qu'elle soit quasiment imperceptible, excepté quand elle passait sous un lampadaire, ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un lampadaire qui avait laissé Harold apercevoir une crinière de cheveux blancs. C'était Frost.

L'ombre continua de se faufiler jusqu'au n°63, là où le voleur avait dit vouloir entrer. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, peut-être un rossignol, Harold ne voyait pas bien d'ici, et s'approcha de la porte. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer le jeune homme, et resta entrebâillée derrière lui. C'était là la chance d'Harold.

Le policier sortit de sa voiture, refermant la portière discrètement, avant de se diriger vers la maison. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'infiltra dans la maison. Se retrouvant plongé dans le noir, il tira de sa poche une petite lampe, qu'il alluma rapidement. L'appareil émit un fin rayon lumineux, éclairant le sol devant le policier. Il serait bête de rater son coup parce qu'il avait trébuché sur quelque chose.

Respectant la norme des voleurs, Frost n'avait pas allumé la lumière. À croire qu'il existait un manuel du parfait petit cambrioleur, dont la seconde règle était : « Ne pas allumer la lumière », la première étant « Ne jamais se faire prendre ». Sur la pointe des pieds, Harold s'avança dans le noir, avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise, quand une planche de parquet grinça. Se déplacer sur la pointe de pieds, c'est concentrer tout son poids sur deux petits points. Autant sauter à pied joint sur le parquet, ça ferait moins de bruit.

Remettant ses pieds à plat, il continua son avancée, quasiment collé à la paroi. Un bruit d'argenterie que l'on attrape sans délicatesse parvint à ses oreilles. Discrètement, il passa sa tête pour regarder dans la pièce qui devait sans doute être une cuisine ou une salle à manger. Le voleur se trouvait bien là, en train de fourrager dans les tiroirs. Attrapant son arme de service, Harold se décala et…

« - Haut-les-mains ! On ne bouge plus !

- Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, monsieur l'agent. Je lève les mains ou je ne bouge plus ?

- Vous m'avez compris, Frost. Lâchez votre sac et retournez-vous doucement. »

L'autre homme obéit, faisant entrer son visage dans la lumière projetée par la lampe du policier. Sans étonnement, ce fut un visage relativement jeune, peut-être la vingtaine, qui se dévoila. Harold s'y attendait. Envoyer des lettres pour narguer la police, c'était bien un truc de jeune chien fou. Et le son de la voix du voleur avait confirmé ses doutes.

« - Eh bien, agent Haddock, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Ce n'est pas bien dur de le trouver. J'ai fait un petit tour au poste après la première fois où vous avez essayé de m'attraper. Il m'a suffi de prétendre avoir été victime d'une agression pour arriver à connaître votre joli petit nom, _Harold_.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Le voleur avait prononcé son nom comme on dit un mot obscène, dans l'espoir de faire rougir quelqu'un d'un peu timide.

- Alors, _Harold_, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant que notre petit jeu est fini ? Il me semble que les deux dernières fois, alors que vous aviez perdu, je vous ai laissé continuer. Ne serait-ce pas un juste retour des choses que vous me laissiez m'en aller, en vainqueur miséricordieux ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Frost. Le vol est un délit, puni par la loi.

- Ooooooh, je vois. Alors j'ai été un méchant garçon, monsieur le policier ? Pensez-vous que le Père Noël me mettra sur la liste des mauvais enfants ? »

En disant cela, le voleur commença à s'approcher d'Harold d'un pas accompagné d'un léger déhanché.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Restez où vous êtes ! Ne m'obligez pas à tirer !

- Allons, Mr. Haddock, ne dites pas de vilains mots, où le Père Noël risque de ne pas vous apporter de cadeaux à vous non plus. Et vous finiriez comme moi, à devoir vous servir vous-même. Que ce serait triste !

- J'ai dit : Restez-où-vous-êtes.

- Êtes-vous sûr de le vouloir,_ Mr. Haddock ?_ »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha un peu plus, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

À ce moment-là, Harold perdit les pédales. Lâchant son arme et sa lampe, il porta sa main droite à la nuque de l'autre homme et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, forçant rapidement le barrage des dents.

Le faisant reculer, il accula le voleur au mur, près de là où il avait repéré un interrupteur. Allumant la lumière, il put enfin voir le « criminel ». Des cheveux blancs, comme il le savait déjà, les yeux bleus, la peau claire, une stature assez fine.

« - Pourquoi allumer ? Alors qu'on commençait à s'amuser ? geignit le jeune homme.

- Je préfère voir les gens avec qui je m'apprête à faire des choses interdites.

- J'aime comme ces mots résonnent dans votre bouche, _Agent Haddock._ »

Excité par la luxure sous-entendue dans la voix, Harold fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Frost, se frottant un peu plus contre lui.

« - Il… Il y a une chambre là-haut. Les propriétaires ne sont pas là, gémit l'homme, alors que le policier se mettait à lui mordiller la jonction du cou et de la clavicule. Apparemment un point sensible.

- Oh, le _grand_ Jack Frost aurait-il peur pour son petit confort ?

- Non, répondit-il dans un souffle, mais des draps souillés sont plus facile à changer qu'un mur. »

Harold porta la jambe droite de son futur-amant à sa hanche, ce dernier portant l'autre par reflexe. Plaçant ses mains sous les fesses de l'autre homme, le policier entreprit de l'emmener dans la chambre mentionnée.

Arrivé là, il jeta le voleur sur le lit, puis détacha quelque chose de sa ceinture, avant de retourner embrasser Jack.

Doucement, il remonta sa main le long du sweatshirt bleu que portait son vis-à-vis, l'enlevant par la même occasion. Une fois le vêtement au sol, il ressembla les deux mains du voleur au niveau de la tête de lit, tout en continua à mordiller les morceaux de peau à portée. Perdu dans son extase, Jack ne se rendit compte du stratagème d'Harold qu'au moment où un « CLIC » sonore retentit dans la chambre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, en tirant sur ses poignets, maintenant maintenus aux barreaux de la tête de lit par une paire de menottes.

- Je pimente un peu le jeu ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla, légèrement dans la brume. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que ses mains n'étaient plus attachées. La seconde fut qu'il était seul dans le lit. 

Il attrapa un boxer qui traînait là, et vu comme ce dernier baillait il n'était certainement pas à lui, avant d'essayer de retrouver Harold. Il ne s'était pas enfui comme un voleur, quand même ? Ça aurait été le comble.

Le bruit de la douche rassura Jack. Discrètement, il s'infiltra dans la salle de bain, retira son boxer et prit place dans la douche, derrière Harold.

« - Ah, tu es réveillé ?

- Bravo, Sherlock.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon arme, en te levant ? Je n'ai pas osé allumer la lumière, alors je ne l'ai pas trouvée, reprit l'autre homme, en continuant à se savonner.

- J'ai marché sur un truc qui a fait un joli « CRAC » de plastique, un venant ici.

- Et merde. Elle m'avait coûté 10 livres, tu aurais pu faire attention.

- Tu comptes rejouer au méchant flic dans les temps à venir, Hic' ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu as bien aimé ?

- J'ai apprécié, oui. Même si je doute toujours que cela soit réellement utile de faire de telles mises en scène. Tu n'as pas envie que l'on refasse tout simplement l'amour comme avant ? La semaine dernière, tu m'as déguisé en _chat_.

- Tu étais mignon, avec tes petites oreilles. Et puis, tu as eu le beau rôle, ici.

- Tu parles, j'ai poireauté 40 minutes dehors.

- Arrête donc de râler, et je pourrais peut-être reprendre un troisième service, tenta Jack, en descendant sa main vers les reins de son petit-ami.

- N'empêche, je suis sûr que le conseiller conjugal va crever de rire quand on va devoir lui raconter ça. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et de un ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, en tous cas. J'ai essayé de rester relativement sobre dans la scène de « sexe » et je pense quand même m'être arrêté au bon moment. 

J'ai préféré ne pas reprendre la phrase telle quelle, mais plutôt travailler une situation autour.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez via les reviews !

A demain, pour le second OS : "Day 2. Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."

1898 mots


	2. Chapter 2

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 2. Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold rencontra Jack, ce fut loin d'être le coup de foudre.**

Lundi matin, dans le métro. Dieu qu'Harold pouvait détester le métro. Lui qui aimait les grands espaces et la solitude, se retrouver confiné dans une rame, collé à des gens empestant la sueur à même pas sept heure du matin, c'était l'enfer.

De plus, Harold avait le don pour tomber sur des gens étranges. Une fois, une vieille dame avait refusé de le lâcher tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas lu son avenir dans les lignes de sa main. Après lui avoir prédit qu'il finirait sa vie avec un bonhomme de neige et un chat, il avait ri. Il ne sortait jamais quand il neigeait et les chats, très peu pour lui. Le pire, c'était qu'après l'avoir harcelé pendant un bon quart d'heure, la femme avait même refusé l'argent qu'il voulait lui donner, persuadé que c'était là le but de son acharnement.

Une autre fois, il était tombé sur un homme, la trentaine, qui rentrait apparemment de soirée. C'était ce qu'Harold avait déduit, vu l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait du bonhomme. Ca, et le fait que ledit bonhomme lui avait vomi dessus peu après.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était probablement tombé sur le pire cas auquel il n'avait jamais eu affaire. Un jeune homme, les cheveux blancs, avec un grand sourire, s'était placé derrière lui après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. C'était après que le métro ait pris son départ qu'Harold avait repéré le problème : le jeune homme, apparemment très émoustillé par les hommes en costume, avait commencé à montrer à Harold combien il l'appréciait. Rien de bien vulgaire, si ce n'est la main qui se perdait à certains endroits, tels la hanche, la poitrine voire l'entrejambe, sous prétexte de « se raccrocher ». Ce qui avait poussé Harold à presque fuir le wagon une fois à l'arrêt. Il détestait vraiment le métro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold fut présenté à Jack, il dut se retenir de rire.**

« - Harold, le patron veut te voir.

- Bonjour, Astrid. Il t'a dit pourquoi ? répondit le jeune homme.

- Non, juste que tu devais venir le plus vite possible », répondit la blonde, avant de retourner à son bureau.

Encore relativement étonné, Harold ferma son ordinateur. Le patron de sa boite appelait rarement les travailleurs à son bureau. Habituellement, il préférait, et de loin, déambuler dans les couloirs et taper la discussion à ceux qui passaient par là.

Arrivé devant la porte, le jeune homme frappa.

« - Entrez, Mr. Haddock, répondit une grosse voix.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Monsieur North ?

- Oui, oui. Je vois que la jeune Astrid est toujours aussi efficace. Mr. Haddock, je souhaitais vous présenter la personne dont je vous avais parlé la semaine dernière.

- Votre neveu ? Celui qui souhaite avoir un stage dans l'entreprise ? Vous m'aviez dit devoir encore y réfléchir.

- Eh bien, il vient d'avoir 18 ans et, même s'il est encore un peu gamin, je pense qu'il devrait s'en sortir. Jaaaack ? Viens ici, s'il-te-plaît. »

Là, sous les yeux curieux d'Harold, apparut… Le jeune homme du métro ! Pas celui qui lui avait vomi dessus, plutôt le petit pervers qui trouvait amusant de le tripoter il y a quelques semaines. Et celui-ci paraissait encore plus surpris qu'Harold. Et gêné, vu la rougeur qui commençait à lui monter aux joues. Le brun laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Ça allait être amusant, finalement.

« - Jack, je te présente Harold Haddock. C'est un très bon employé, et comme il n'a que trois ans de plus que toi, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te mettre avec lui pour la semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je… C'est probablement une bonne idée, répondit Jack, la voix un peu faible.

- Et vous, Mr. Haddock, cela vous convient-il ?

- Je n'y vois pas de problème. Bien, _Jack_, commença Harold, en appuyant sur le prénom de l'autre garçon, que dirais-tu de me suivre ? Je pense qu'un tour des bureaux serait un bon début. »

Se contentant d'hocher la tête, le garçon aux cheveux blancs le suivit hors du bureau.

Il fallut deux jours à Jack pour lui adresser la parole. La veille et l'avant-veille, il s'était contenté de le saluer d'un signe de tête et il rougissait à chaque fois qu'Harold lui parlait, ce que le plus vieux n'avait pas arrêté de faire, histoire de réaliser sa petite vengeance.

« - Si… Si tu pouvais ne rien dire à mon oncle vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé dans le métro, ce serait gentil.

- Le fait que tu harcèles les gens innocents dans le métro en laissant se balader tes mains ?

- Surtout le fait que je fais ça à des hommes, en fait…

- Je vois. Bon, et bien il est temps de se mettre au travail !

- … Merci. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold prit un verre avec Jack, se fut suite à une rencontre plutôt inattendue.**

Harold attendait, serré dans la foule. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, mais aujourd'hui ça valait la peine. Aujourd'hui, dans une grande librairie londonienne, son auteur préféré, Terry Pratchett, dédicaçait ses livres. Et pour trente secondes de dialogue avec l'homme, Harold aurait bien attendu des heures au milieu d'une bande de hippies revenant d'un festival de musique dépourvu de douches. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point-là. Mais attendre avec des gens relativement civilisés qui aimaient la même chose que lui, il pouvait supporter.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'auteur, quand…

« - Pardon, excusez-moi, pardon… fit une caisse armée d'une paire de jambe.

- Aïe, s'exclama Harold, alors que la caisse lui marchait sur les pieds.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé monsieur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, je… Harold ?

- Bonjour Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Oh, tu es sans doute là pour Pratchett, dit le jeune homme, en avisant l'exemplaire de « Mécomptes de Fées » dans les mains du brun.

- Tout juste. Tu travailles ici ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps maintenant. Mais si tu veux, je finis à 18 heures, on pourrait… tenta le jeune homme, en cherchant ses mots.

- Je connais un bon café à deux pas d'ici, répondit Harold, en venant à sa rescousse.

- Ah, oui, euh,… Tu, tu m'attends devant le magasin, alors ? Normalement, je suis là à dix-huit heures.

- Pas de soucis. Bon, je te laisse continuer ton rangement et j'y retourne, avant que l'on ne me pique ma place. »

Harold passa son après-midi à la librairie. Vers 16h, il put enfin faire signer son exemplaire par l'auteur et échanger quelques mots avec lui. Après, il déambula le temps qu'il restait dans les rayons, débattit de qui était le meilleur entre le personnage de la Mort et celui de Mémé Ciredutemps avec un autre lecteur, débat qu'Harold et mémé Ciredutemps remportèrent, avant de craquer et d'acheter un livre qui le tentait depuis quelques temps « Le diable en Gris », de Masterton.

À dix-huit heures précises, il sortit du magasin. Jack arriva à son tour quelques minutes plus tard et, ensemble, ils prirent la direction du café.

Autour d'une tasse de café, ils discutèrent de ce qu'avait été leur vie depuis le stage de Jack dans l'entreprise North, il y a deux ans.

« - J'ai fini l'école, et depuis je navigue entre mes études et les petits boulots, raconta Jack.

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu reviendrais dans l'entreprise de ton oncle. Ça avait l'air de te plaire, pendant ton stage.

- C'était chouette, mais je ne préfère pas dépendre de ma famille pour le boulot. Et puis, je suis dans les études de littérature, donc travailler dans une librairie ne donne pas plus mal sur mon futur CV.

- Pas faux. Toujours pas de petit-ami ?

- Toujours pas. Avoir un petit-ami, c'est prendre le risque de devoir le dire à ma famille. Et…

- Je vois. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter toute l'après-midi, comme deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold embrassa Jack, cela ressembla un peu comme la fois où il l'avait rencontré. Avec moins de monde et deux partis consentants. Ou presque**

Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quelques semaines que lui et Jack se retrouvaient autour d'un verre le vendredi soir, à 18 h, quand le plus jeune avait fini son travail.

Au début, Harold avait eu peur de ne pas avoir de sujets de conversation ou d'ennuyer Jack. Mais au fil des rencontres, les deux hommes s'étaient découvert des points communs, eux qui n'avaient jamais réellement discuté pendant le stage de Jack, quelques années plus tôt.

Ainsi, ils aimaient tous les deux les animaux, même si Harold était plus chien et Jack plus chat. Ils aimaient lire, un peu de tout pour Harold, surtout des contes et du féérique pour Jack. Ils aimaient la vieille musique. Aller à la mer. Se promener. Alors leurs discussions tournaient autour de cela. Et parfois, de sujets plus épineux, comme la politique, la nécessité d'envahir les chaînes de télévision avec du foot à toutes les sauces durant la période du mondial et que telle ou telle série télévisée était la meilleure.

Après un certain temps, Harold avait pris l'habitude de raccompagner Jack chez lui, le jeune homme n'ayant pas de voiture et s'en retournant à pied après leur verre. Et c'était là que tout avait dérapé. Jack avait invité son ami à prendre un dernier verre, ce qu'il avait accepté. Il allait partir, l'autre voulu lui faire la bise et… Harold l'embrassa.

Au début, avec douceur, presque de la timidité. Puis, les mains se perdirent, une de celles de Jack allant se promener dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon, l'autre sur le bras. La main gauche d'Harold se posa sur la hanche du plus jeune, sa droite se nichant dans la nuque.

Les choses auraient pu aller plus loin. Si seulement Harold n'avait pas eu peur. Si seulement il ne s'était pas enfui, sans laisser une chance à Jack de le retenir. Il monta dans la voiture, mit le contact et partit à toute vitesse.

Arrivé chez lui, il prit une décision : il ne devait plus revoir Jack. Le jeune homme le faisait vaciller sur ses positions. Il était hétéro, un pur et dur. Il aimait les femmes et leurs courbes et pas les muscles secs et les poils sur le torse. Point, à la ligne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold revit Jack après leur baiser, il eut un peu peur.**

TOC TOC TOC.

Qui diable pouvait bien frapper à sa porte un samedi matin à 7 heures, ronchonna Harold en lui-même en se levant. Astrid ne venait jamais, préférant sortir. Rustik n'était probablement pas levé. Et les jumeaux ne devaient sûrement pas savoir ce qu'était de frapper avant d'entrer. Alors qui diable était-ce ?

« - Bonjour Harold, lui dit un fantôme, qui se dandinait sur son paillasson.

- Euh, Sa-Salut.

- Je peux entrer ? »

Harold ne répondit pas mais se décala, laissant le passage libre. Jack s'y engouffra, avant de se diriger vers le salon, que l'on pouvait voir depuis l'entrée. L'avantage du deux-pièces.

« - Comment tu as eu mon adresse ? demanda directement le brun, en se passant de politesse.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour, au moins.

- Répond-moi, Jack.

- Je suis passé voir mon oncle. Avec un peu de persuasion, il a bien voulu me la donner. »

Harold souffla, en se laissant aller dans le canapé. Le vieux North était impossible, parfois.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te voir. Ca fait quelques temps que tu n'es pas venu le vendredi soir. Depuis… Depuis que l'on s'est embrassé.

- Oui. Écoute, Jack, je… Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas POURQUOI j'ai envie de le refaire. Je… Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas censé aimer cela.

- Comme moi ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel, Jack.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier m'embrasser.

- Justement !

- Eh bien,… Tu es peut-être « jacksexuel » ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es peut-être pas attiré par les garçons, juste par moi.

- Presque pas narcissique, comme truc, ricana Harold.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on perd à essayer ? Dis-le-moi.

- 10 ans de certitude vis-à-vis de ma propre sexualité.

- Les certitudes sont faites pour être changées. »

Sur ces mots, Jack se pencha et captura les lèvres du brun. En se laissant emporter par le baiser, le second qu'il partageait avec un homme, Harold se dit que peut-être, cela valait la peine d'essayer. Juste pour ne pas mourir idiot.

Quand ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer, Jack grimaça.

« - Haleine de matin », dit-il.

Et il envoya Harold se brosser les dents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold rencontra sa future belle-famille, se fut aussi la première fois que celle-ci apprit que Jack était gay. Autant dire que l'ambiance était on ne peut plus joyeuse.**

« - Je te demande pardon ? demanda le père de Jack.

- Je suis gay. Et Harold n'est pas un simple ami, il est mon compagnon. C'est chez lui que je vis depuis quelques mois. »

Harold se contenta d'un sourire hésitant quand l'attention convergea vers lui. Seule Emma, la petite sœur de Jack, lui rendit ce sourire.

« - Mon fils ne sera pas un pédé !

- Il n'y a pas de futur, papa. Je suis homo et ça ne changera pas. »

Le père de Jack sembla s'effondrer à ces mots.

« - Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis comme je suis, point.

- C'est tous ces contes et ces dessins-animés, c'est ça ? Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû te laisser là devant, ça t'a pourri la tête. Et voilà que t'es devenu pédé !

- Papa…

- Sors de chez moi.

- Pardon ?

- Sors de chez moi ! Et emporte ton copain avec. Je ne veux plus te voir avant que tu ne redeviennes normal.

- Mais je SUIS normal !

- DEHORS ! »

Choqué par la violence de son père, Jack recula, avant de s'enfuir. Sans un mot, Harold le suivit.

À peine fut-il dehors que la mère de Jack le rattrapa.

« - Je… Je suis désolée pour mon mari, commença-t-elle.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Il va se calmer. Jack n'a pas été très diplomate sur ce coup.

- J'espère que ça va aller mieux. Quand il m'en parle, on a l'impression que son père est limite un dieu.

- Et quand Edward parle de Jack, on croirait un prêtre parlant de Jésus, répondit Mme Frost dans un sourire. Dites… Dites à Jack que je l'aime, et que je vais essayer de calmer son père. Et veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

- J'y veillerai, madame.

- Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, Harold.

- J'en suis aussi heureux. »

En retournant vers sa voiture, où l'attendait déjà Jack, Harold se fit la réflexion que la soirée aurait pu être pire. Pas beaucoup, mais elle aurait pu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold s'engueula avec Jack, se fût un dimanche matin, à propos d'un chat.**

« - J'ai dit NON, Jack.

- Mais Harold…

- Cet appartement est déjà limite pour deux, alors pour trois…

- Dis que je prends trop de place, tant que t'y es !

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais l'appartement est trop petit pour une troisième personne. Même pour un chat !

- Mais il est tout petit. Il ne survivra pas si je le remets à la rue.

- On pourrait le déposer à la SPA.

- Il est blessé, ils vont sûrement le faire piquer.

- Jack…

- S'il-te-plaît, Harold. Je dois partir travailler, là, mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir et de ne pas le jeter dehors aujourd'hui.

- Bon, bon, très bien. »

Sur ce, Jack partit, laissant Harold seul avec le fauve qu'il avait ramené au matin. Un fauve avec la queue cassée, les yeux qui coulent et qui faisaient grosso modo quinze centimètres de haut.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? dit-il en s 'adressant au chat.

- Miou.

- Ta réponse ne m'aide pas, tu sais.

- Miou.

- Et voilà que je parle à un chat. »

Suivant ses habitudes du dimanche, il commença par flemmarder un peu devant les dessins-animés, qu'il regardait toujours alors que ses 25 ans approchaient, puis se mit à ranger un peu l'appartement.

Une fois cela fait, il se lança dans la vaisselle, qui traînait sur le bord de l'évier depuis trois jours. Pendant tous ses déplacements, le chaton continua de le suivre, comme un chiot suit sa mère.

Ce fut quand Harold commença les lessives que les problèmes arrivèrent.

« - Miou ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Miou.

- Je ne te comprends pas, tu sais.

- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiou.

- Cesse de pleurer, tu veux ?

- Miou ?

- Oui, c'est à toi que je parle. Bon, je suppose que t'as faim ? Suis-moi. »

Le chat sur les talons, Harold se mit à fouiller le frigo. Trouvant une couenne de jambon et un peu de pâté, il les mit dans une assiette. Que le chat bouda.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Le félin se contenta de bailler. Dévoilant son incroyable… Manque de dentition.

« - Ca c'est la meilleure ! Jack m'a rapporté un chat sans dents. Bon, si tu n'as pas de dents, tu dois encore boire du lait ? Il doit me rester une seringue quelque part.

Après avoir sorti une bouteille de lait, retrouvé la seringue et l'avoir remplie, Harold coinça le chat dans le creux de son coude et se mit à le nourrir.

C'est bien évidemment à ce moment-là que Jack arriva.

« - Eh bien je vois que tu l'aimes bien, ce chat, finalement.

- Oh, ça va, hein.

- Je suppose qu'on le garde alors ? Il va falloir lui trouver un nom…

- Que dis-tu de Toothless ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold soupçonna réellement Jack de le tromper, cela faillit finir en catastrophe. Faillit.**

« Jack, rendez-vous vendredi à 15h chez moi. Sois discret. Bises, A. »

C'était là le mot qu'Harold avait trouvé dans la veste de Jack, alors qu'il faisait sa lessive du dimanche.

Sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, Toothless regardait son maître/maman rester statique, alors qu'il fixait un petit bout de papier sorti du morceau de tissus que l'autre chat mettait sur son dos quand il sortait de la maison. Étrange.

Harold, quant-à-lui, ne pouvait empêcher les mots de tourner dans sa tête. Des dizaines de significations pouvaient leur être accordées. Mais une seule restait dans la tête du brun : Jack avait un rendez-vous. Il devait être discret. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il le trompait.

Le raisonnement était peut-être rapide, mais Harold n'en doutait pas vraiment. C'était même plutôt étonnant que Jack ne l'ait pas trompé plus tôt. Après tout, le plus jeune était beau, malgré l'âge qui commençait à faire ses marques, et avait une personnalité enjouée, alors qu'Harold était plutôt banal et renfermé. Il n'assumait même pas son homosexualité, préférant dire qu'il était « Jacksexuel »… Pathétique.

Tout cela n'empêchait pas que découvrir cette trahison faisait mal. Surtout que vendredi 15h, c'était aujourd'hui. Jack lui avait dit devoir retourner à la librairie, qu'il avait fini par reprendre à l'aide de l'argent de North, pour vérifier ses stocks… Plutôt aller trousser Timmy, le nouvel employé qui lui faisait de l'œil, oui ! Et peu importe que le nom de ce gamin ne commence pas par A !

« - Harold ? C'est moi ! Tu es où ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Je suis là, Jack.

- Ah ! Je… Ça ne va pas ?

- Je… J'ai trouvé le mot.

- Le mot ?

- Celui qui te donnait rendez-vous aujourd'hui, à 15h.

- Le… Le mot d'Astrid ?

- Avec une femme, en plus ? Et ma meilleure amie ? Tu es infâme, Jack !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire là ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Jack. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu me dises clairement que tu voulais aller voir ailleurs.

- Mais, Harold… Je t'assure que…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à deux balles.

- Bien. Alors si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'Astrid avait pour moi.

- N'essaye… »

Jack avait déjà mis un genou à terre. Il tendait maintenant une petite boite, où était niché un anneau, un simple anneau d'or avec « Jack&Harold » gravé sur le dessus.

« - Je… Tu…

- J'avais demandé à Astrid d'aller me le chercher, pour plus de discrétion. Malheureusement, j'ai été idiot et je t'ai laissé voir le mot, ce qui t'a fait croire que…

- Je suis désolé, Jack. Je…

- Chuuut. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais. Aujourd'hui, je veux te le prouver. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas réellement se marier aujourd'hui, mais on peut le faire officieusement. Et le jour où ce sera autorisé, on sera dans les premiers à le faire, je te le jure.

- Jack…

- Harold Haddock, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**La première fois qu'Harold apprit à Jack qu'il n'avait jamais fait de bonhomme de neige, celui-ci fut scandalisé. Puis l'emmena dehors en faire un. Histoire de donner raison à une vieille femme des années plus tôt.**

Essoufflé, Harold s'assit sur le perron. Depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire à Jack qu'il n'avait jamais construit de bonhomme de neige, celui-ci n'avait eu cesse de le tirer dans le parc, pour en construire avec lui. Déjà trois fois, cette semaine.

Aujourd'hui, il avait tellement neigé qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu à se rendre au parc, la neige de jardin suffisant. Et maintenant qu'il était construit, Jack s'amusait à se mettre derrière et à le faire parler en agitant les branches-bras, pour le plus grand plaisir de Toothless, qui fixait les bouts de bois dans l'espoir de les attraper.

En regardant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie jouer dans la neige, Harold repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa rencontre avec Jack, dans le métro : le stage du jeune homme, la rencontre à la séance dédicace de Pratchett, leur premier baiser, l'arrivée de Jack dans son appartement, l'annonce à la belle-famille, avec qui ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis, l'adoption du chat, la demande en mariage, puis le mariage, en 2014. Il repensa même à la vieille femme qu'il avait rencontré il y a des années dans le métro. Finalement, elle avait eu raison : à 30 ans, il vivait avec un bonhomme de neige, et un chat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bon, j'ai un peu dérivé, mais je trouve que le thème « Première fois » colle bien à la citation du jour. Et puis, j'y suis quand même retourné pour la partie sur la fausse infidélité de Jack ^^. 

On se retrouve demain pour : « Day 3. You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo) »

Alors, review ?

3909 mots


	3. Chapter 3

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction et pour l'image de couverture.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review ou mis le recueil en follow/favori !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 3. You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.

(We bought a zoo)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le brouillard était tombé sur Londres. Le célèbre « fog » s'étalait dans les rues, masquant les pavés et brouillant les formes.

Dans ce brouillard, quelqu'un attendait. D'un geste machinal, la silhouette resserra les pans de son manteau, dans le mince espoir de couper le froid et l'humidité ambiants.

« - Jack ! » s'écria-t-on plus loin.

La personne qui attendait se retourna vers ce qu'elle estimait être la direction d'où était venue la voix. Une autre forme, féminine vu les pans de la robe que l'on pouvait distinguer dans le brouillard, s'approchait à grand pas.

« - Jack, répéta la personne. Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes au boulot.

- Salut Tooth. Pas de problème pour le retard, je suis arrivé il y a seulement quelques minutes, répondit Jack.

- Tu étais en retard ! se récria la jeune fille, faussement scandalisée.

- Désolé maîtresse, le pauvre Jack a dû s'occuper de sa petite sœur et n'a pas pu arriver à temps pour vous attendre plusieurs minutes supplémentaires. Jack supplie sa maîtresse de la pardonner. S'il le faut, Jack se coincera les oreilles dans la porte du four pour expier sa faute. Méchant Jack. »

Habituée aux scènes de son ami, scènes auxquelles elle participait elle-même volontiers, la jeune fille se fit la plus hautaine possible, avant de lui répondre :

« - Bien, fais donc cela. Et prends garde, si tu ne te punis pas correctement, je te donnerai un vêtement.

- Oh non, pas de vêtement, pas de vêtement. Pitié maîtresse, Jack sera un bon elfe de maison.

- J'espère pour toi. Maintenant, allons-y. »

Les deux amis, qui avaient fini par quitter leur délire, se mirent en route. Une route qu'ils pouvaient trouver même à travers l'épais brouillard, non pas parce qu'ils la connaissaient par cœur, mais grâce à l'immense enseigne en néon qui titrait « The Dragon Trainer » à une centaine de mètres.

Le DG, comme disent les habitués, était la nouvelle boite à la mode de Londres. Tout le monde voulait y aller, pour voir et s'y faire voir. Ce qui expliquait la file qui se pressait devant le bar, ainsi que les deux sorteurs qui faisaient le tri entre ceux qui pouvaient entrer et les rejetés, ce qui comprenait les vieux, ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans le moule de beau gosse ou de la jolie demoiselle et surtout, les mineurs.

Techniquement, Jack n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce point de vue-là. À 23 ans, il était majeur mais encore assez jeune pour rentrer et il était, sans narcissisme, plutôt mignon voire sexy. Le problème résidait dans le « techniquement ». Car même s'il approchait maintenant du milieu de la vingtaine, Jack paraissait avoir à peine 18 ans, soit trois ans trop jeune pour rentrer dans une boite de nuit londonienne.

Pourtant, il avait essayé plusieurs trucs pour essayer de se vieillir :

D'abord, durant la période où il avait réellement eu 18 ans, il avait essayé de se vieillir en cessant de se décolorer les cheveux pour revenir au brun. Il avait tenu une semaine. De un, il ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus vieux. De deux, il aimait ses cheveux blancs.

Ensuite, il avait essayé de se laisser pousser la barbe. Ce qui avait posé plusieurs problèmes. Le premier était que sa barbe était brune et que c'était vachement chiant de la décolorer plusieurs fois par semaine pour ne pas avoir l'air plouc. Le deuxième était que Jack ayant une pilosité relativement peu développée, sa chère barbe mettait une plombe à pousser correctement et que quand elle le faisait, elle était ornée de magnifiques trous. Le dernier, c'était que Tooth ne pouvait plus le voir sans se mettre à rire. La barbe, qu'elle soit complète ou en collier, n'allait vraiment pas au jeune homme.

Après, suite à maintes réflexions de la part de sa mère, il avait essayé de changer ses habitudes vestimentaires, troquant ses sweat à capuche bleus et ses vieux pantalons pour des chemises cintrées et même parfois des costumes. Et pour une fois, cela avait marché. Jack aimait bien les porter, cela lui allait plutôt bien, Tooth ne se moquait pas et le summum, il avait enfin l'air plus vieux. Mais ce fût sa mère, celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à essayer, qui le fit arrêter : s'il voulait porter des chemises et des costumes, libre à lui. Mais il faisait sa lessive et repassait lui-même les 7 chemises différentes qu'il mettait par semaine, ainsi que les pantalons. Elle n'allait pas passer son samedi derrière sa planche à repasser pour les beaux yeux de son fils. Autant dire que Jack était vite retourné à ses vieux sweat. Et par conséquent, à son air de gamin au sortir de la puberté.

Ce même air de gamin qui le faisait présentement stresser, à la vue de l'armoire à glace qui servait de sorteur. Pas très grand, mais deux fois plus large que Jack. Et un air intelligent qu'un escargot shooté à la beuh n'aurait pas renié, pour arranger le tout.

« - Cesse donc de stresser comme ça. Sinon, tu vas avoir l'air suspect, lui dit Tooth.

- Facile à dire pour toi : tu lui souris et il te laisse passer. Moi, je suis bon pour sortir ma carte d'identité.

- Qui prouve que tu es en âge d'entrer, non ?

- T'as vu le type ? Je te parie qu'il va me dire que ma carte est fausse.

- T'inquiète. Allez, c'est à nous. »

Jack fut poussé en avant par sa soi-disant amie, se retrouvant presque collé au sorteur.

« - Euh, bonjour. »

L'autre jeune homme se contenta de le détailler de haut en bas, avant de « grogner », faute de meilleur terme :

« - Carte d'identité.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas demandé aux six précédents ! »

Tooth lui fila un coup dans les côtes : pas la peine d'aggraver son cas.

« - Carte d'identité, se contenta de répéter le vigile.

- Oui, bon, voilà », répondit Jack, en tendant le bout de plastique.

Bout de plastique que le sorteur regarda une bonne minute, avant de fixer son regard sur Jack.

« - Il est écrit que t'as 23 ans. »

Jack se retint de le féliciter pour son don en lecture, se contentant de répondre :

« - C'est effectivement la cas.

- T'as même pas l'air d'en avoir 18. C'est probablement une fausse carte. Tu ne rentres pas.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit : tu ne rentres pas, répéta l'homme, qui supportait apparemment mal de voir son autorité relative être contestée.

- Laisse, Russ', je le connais et il a l'âge.

- Tatiana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce gugusse. Me dis pas que t'as refusé de sortir avec moi, le beau Rustik, pour un mec pareil.

- Jack est juste un ami. Tu nous laisses entrer, dis ? »

Le sorteur sembla faire face à un dilemme intérieur, entre son métier et le fait de faire plaisir à Tooth. Si on avait demandé son avis à Jack, il aurait dit que les deux neurones survivants de l'homme se chamaillaient actuellement pour savoir qui du cerveau ou du pénis prendrait le contrôle du corps. Mais personne ne lui demanda et heureusement, il avait appris à se contenir, après quelques yeux au beurre noir dû à son humour qui ne faisait pas rire tout le monde.

Finalement, le pénis gagna.

« - C'est bon, il peut entrer.

- Merci Russ' », répondit Tooth, en lui embrassant la joue, ce qui fit rougir l'homme.

Enfin entrés, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une table libre. Il était encore tôt, la musique n'allait donc pas encore trop fort. Mais dans l'espoir d'avoir une table au Dragon Trainer et ne pas devoir rester debout toute la soirée, il valait mieux arriver tôt.

« - Il s'appelle vraiment Rustik ? demanda Jack.

- Qui, le sorteur ? répondit son amie, qui regardait la carte histoire de changer de son éternelle « vodka-redbull ».

- Oui.

- Non, il s'appelle Russel, en vérité. Mais il trouve que ça ne fait pas assez viril. Tu vois le genre, non ?

- Je vois parfaitement. Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas sortie avec, quand même ?

- Quoi, tu as peur de passer après lui ?

- Faudrait que t'ais quelques attributs en plus, ma chère. J'ai plutôt peur de devoir côtoyer ce mec si tu reviens sur ta décision de le quitter.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui. Il m'a demandée, mais j'ai dit non.

- Oooh, alors tu te réserves bien pour notre petit Aster Bunnymund, comme je le pense ?

- Dis, tu ne me devais pas un verre, toi ?

- C'est ça, change de sujet. Bon, tu veux quoi ?

- Prends-moi un cocktail maison, il a l'air bon.

- Je suppose que je ne te trouverai pas ici quand je reviendrai ?

- Tout juste, répondit son amie », en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

Secouant la tête, Jack prit la direction du bar. Tooth adorait danser, encore plus que lui. D'ailleurs, ni lui ni elle ne venait en boite pour autre chose. La jeune fille ne draguait pas car elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans son viseur et lui ne le faisait pas non plus car la probabilité de tomber sur un hétéro mal embouché était relativement grande dans les boites branchées où son amie aimait l'emmener.

Après quelques coups de coudes pour se frayer un chemin, le club commençant doucement à se remplir, Jack arriva enfin à destination. Interpellant la serveuse, une jolie blonde aux cheveux tressés, il demanda :

« - Deux cocktails maison, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Désolée mais ici ce ne sont que les alcools simples. Pour les cocktails, faut aller parler à Harold, là-bas, répondit la barmaid, en désignant un autre jeune homme un peu plus loin.

- Ok, merci. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme qu'on lui avait désigné. Il allait commander, quand il se retrouva soudain en manque d'air.

Devant lui, un mec qui pouvait quasiment prétendre au fantasme absolu de Jack. Brun, des taches de rousseur, pas super grand, 1m80 à tout casser, mais plutôt large et musclé comme il faut. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir son bronzage ainsi que la naissance d'un tatouage son la côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« - Je peux vous aider ? demanda le fantasme.

- Ah, euh, oui, euh, je… bégaya Jack.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je voudrais deux cocktails maison, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Deux maisons, je vous sers ça tout de suite ! »

Légèrement fasciné, Jack regarda le barman jongler, littéralement, avec les bouteilles, déposant des doses de différents alcools et jus de fruits dans deux grands verres. Il ajouta une brochette de fruit, avant de tendre à Jack les deux récipients au contenu arc-en-ciel.

« - Et voilà. Cela fera sept livres.

- Ah, oui, voilà. Merci.

- Mais de rien », répondit Fantasme, non, Harold, se rappela Jack. « Au plaisir », continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Sans un mot, mais toujours aussi rouge, Jack ramena les verres à sa table, où il eut la surprise de voir Tooth.

« - T'en as mis du temps !

- Oui, euh, il y avait du monde.

- Ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

- Oui, oui, ça va. On boit un coup puis on va danser ?

- Pas de problèmes ! »

Et la soirée continua.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quatre semaines plus tard, Jack était revenu au Dragon Trainer. Il n'avait même plus eu à sortir sa carte d'identité en passant devant Rustik, celui-ci le connaissant à présent. Il faut dire que le fait de venir chaque vendredi depuis cinq semaines devait aider.

Aujourd'hui, il était même venu seul, Tooth étant occupée. Aujourd'hui serait d'ailleurs son grand jour. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire le premier pas.

Venu seul, Jack ne prit pas la peine de s'installer à une table, s'accoudant directement au bar. Pas celui de la serveuse blonde, Astrid d'après ce qu'il savait, mais celui des cocktails. Celui d'Harold.

« - Tiens, bonjour ! dit justement ce dernier

- Bonjour.

- Un maison, comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude.

- Et voilà ! dit Harold, en tendant son verre multicolore au jeune homme. Au fait, je sais par cœur ce que vous buvez, mais je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, alors que vous savez le mien. C'est injuste !

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez boire, moi. Nous sommes ex-aequo.

- J'adore le café. Maintenant, vous devez me dire votre nom. Je ne peux pas vous appeler « Mister cocktails maison qui vient ici en compagnie d'une jolie fille aux cheveux parés de plumes ». C'est trop long.

- Je m'appelle Jack, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer officiellement, Jack. Je suis Harold, fit le barman, en tendant la main.

- De même.

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un client. »

Jack regarda Harold s'éloigner. « Idiot », se dit-il. Il avait eu une chance et il l'avait laissé filer.

Il regarda l'autre jeune homme réaliser les cocktails qui lui étaient demandés. Il passa même sa soirée à ça, redemandant un maison de temps à autre. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était vingt secondes de courage. Simplement vingt petites secondes d'inconscience. Vingt secondes qui pouvaient tout gâcher ou donner quelque chose de bien. Juste vingt secondes.

Qui ne vinrent pas de lui ! Minuit, heure où le barman cédait sa place à un certain « Kranedur », arriva et alors que Jack allait abandonner une nouvelle fois, comme la semaine précédente et celle encore avant :

« - Ca vous direz de prendre un verre supplémentaire avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Oh, euh,… Je peux comprendre si ça ne vous intéresse pas. Je.. Je m'étais dit que… tenta Harold, gêné, en se passant une main dans la nuque.

- Non, non, enfin euh, oui, je veux dire…. Oui, je veux bien prendre un verre avec vous.

- Avec « toi », alors. Ce serait mieux, non ?

- Oui. »

La soirée s'étendit jusqu'à trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle un joli paquet de verres de formes et de tailles différentes trônait sur la table des deux jeunes hommes.

Ce soir-là, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et Harold n'avait pas défendu Jack d'une agression dans une ruelle sombre. Ça, ça n'arrivait que dans les histoires.

Non, ce soir-là, ils s'étaient contentés de rentrer chez eux, bien imbibés. Pour recommencer la semaine d'après.

Il fallut attendre trois semaines supplémentaires pour que quelque chose se passe. Trois vendredis soirs où ils se racontèrent leur vie, sur fond très sonore de techno. Pourquoi Jack avait les cheveux blancs. Que représentait le tatouage d'Harold. Des choses comme ça. Le troisième vendredi, Jack trouva enfin les vingt secondes de courage qui lui avaient fait défaut quelques semaines auparavant.

Ce qu'il allait faire était risqué. Rien n'avait jamais indiqué clairement qu'Harold était intéressé par les garçons, et encore moins par Jack. Pourtant, celui-ci se pencha par-dessus la table et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre, ne le planqua pas contre la table pour lui enfoncer sa langue au fond de la gorge. Il se contenta de se dégager et de dire en souriant :

« - Il était temps. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil envahissait la chambre, dans laquelle flottait encore un relent un peu âcre de sexe.

Délicatement, il entreprit de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Harold sans le réveiller. Et il échoua lamentablement.

« - On essaye de s'enfuir ?

- Je veux juste aller aux toilettes.

- On va dire que je te fais confiance.

- C'est ça ou je fais pipi ici. Au choix.

- Allez, lève-toi donc. »

Jack se dépêcha de se soulager, avant de revenir s'asseoir au bord du lit. Maintenant réveillé, Harold s'étirait.

« - Tu te souviens de la manière dont on s'est rencontré ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Oui. Tu étais venu me commander deux maisons au Dragon Trainer. Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai rêvé, cette nuit. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir.

- À quoi ? demanda Harold en baillant.

- Au fait que vingt secondes de courage ont changé ma vie.

- Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, j'ai dû faire le premier pas.

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était mes vingt secondes, répondit Jack, avant d'embrasser son amant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà l'OS 3. J'avoue ne pas être hyper-satisfait de la fin.

Au fait, une petite chose : mes personnages boivent pas mal dans cet OS. Mais rappelez-vous que boire de l'alcool n'est pas sans conséquences (physiques et/ou morales).

On se retrouve demain pour l'OS 4 : « Day 4. Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? » (What a girl wants)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 4 : Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« DRIIIIIIIIIIING – BOUM »

Triste fin d'un réveil qui n'avait rien demandé, se contentant de faire son travail matin après matin. Finir éclaté contre un mur, c'est moche. Vraiment.

« - Et meeeeerde », râla la forme sous les couvertures.

Une tête relativement humaine émergea des draps, puis un corps la suivit, se levant pour aller constater les dégâts subis par le réveil-matin.

« - Bon, ben je suppose qu'il est foutu, dit l'homme en voyant l'écran brisé et les aiguilles tordues. S'il avait vécu dans un conte pour enfant, un ressort animé d'un dernier souffle de vie aurait sauté avec vigueur, frappant le propriétaire du réveil dans un dernier élan vengeur.

Mais Jack, puisque c'était là le nom de l'homme, ne vivait pas dans un conte. C'est pourquoi rien ne sauta du réveil, qu'il se contenta de reposer en se disant qu'il allait devoir en racheter un durant la journée.

Enfin, il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fée… Techniquement, dirons-nous.

« - Bonjour Jack ! énonça une petite voix aigüe.

- Bonjour Tooth, dit Jack dans un soupir, avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Tooth faisait partie de ces choses dans la vie de Jack qui s'acharnaient chaque jour à tabasser la normalité à laquelle il aspirait.

« - Tu ne devrais pas boire de café. Ca jaunit les dents.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Oui, mais tu continues à en boire. »

Sans répondre, Jack écarta la demoiselle d'un revers de la main délicat. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui faire mal, c'est simplement qu'il n'avait pas le courage de mettre plus de force que nécessaire dans son geste le matin. Et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour écarter une jeune fille de 15 centimètres de haut parée d'ailes de libellules.

Parce que oui, Tooth était une fée. Une fée des dents, plus précisément. Une créature qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années, pour la simple et bonne raison que Jack était le seul à pouvoir la voir. Ses parents avaient trouvé ça mignon quand il était petit, mais nettement moins quand il avait continué à s'engueuler avec son amie invisible à l'approche de ses 14 ans.

Cela l'avait conduit chez le premier psychiatre d'une longue série. Celui-ci avait convaincu Jack que Tooth était une hallucination, tout comme le croque-mitaine qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps ou les fées qui peignaient les fleurs au printemps. Tout cela n'existait pas, et le médicament qu'il lui prescrivait, qui provenait probablement d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique dans lequel le psychiatre avait des actions, allait l'aider à faire disparaître ces hallucinations.

Le médicament n'avait rien fait, à part provoquer des vomissements matinaux chez le jeune homme. Mais Tooth était restée. Et Jack avait eu la bêtise de le dire. Retour chez le psychiatre.

Mais un autre. Un jeune homme, cette fois. Qui n'avait donné aucun médicament à Jack et s'était contenté de l'écouter. L'adolescent aimait bien aller chez ce docteur-là. L'homme, le docteur Hampton, avait même été son premier véritable béguin. Le premier qui lui avait fait constater qu'il n'était peut-être pas hétéro, en plus de voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

Les séances avaient duré plusieurs mois. À chaque fois, Jack parlait. De ses parents, de l'inexistence de son cercle d'amis, des créatures qu'il voyait… Parfois, le docteur Hampton lui faisait dessiner ces créatures. Jack avait même choisit l'option dessin dans son école, dans l'espoir de mieux les représenter et de se faire un peu plus aimer du docteur.

Cela avait pris fin quand l'homme avait déménagé, sa clientèle étant trop peu étendue dans la petite ville où habitait Jack. Alors il était parti. Et Tooth était toujours là.

Cette fois, la mère de Jack, exaspérée par ces soi-disant médecins, avait sorti les grands moyens : les marabouts. Jack en avait vu de toutes sortes : des hindous, des vaudous, des santeros,… Rien n'avait fonctionné. Une fois, il avait même était chez une vieille femme, une certaine « Gothie » qui officiait à l'aide d'une fée, que bien entendu personne d'autre ne voyait, sur l'épaule. Elle avait marmonné quelques trucs, s'était faite payer et le lendemain, elle et son échoppe avaient disparu.

Le pire, c'est que d'après Tooth, qui avait parlé avec la fée de la vieille dame, la sorcière n'avait fait que marmonner « Je marmonne dans ma langue natale et vous, petits bourgeois, vous ne comprenez même pas ce que je peux dire » en norrois plusieurs fois. Efficacité zéro.

À 17 ans, Jack avait fini par comprendre : la seule solution était de mentir. Il avait juré à ses parents qu'il ne voyait plus rien, ni de fées, ni de lutins ou autres êtres imaginaires. Il avait fait attention à ne plus rien laisser transparaître quand une de ces créatures apparaissaient. Et cela avait marché.

Le seul hic, c'est qu'après être passé dans les mains de temps de spécialistes, arnaqueurs et autres, après avoir ingéré temps de médicaments, décoctions douteuses et mauvaises herbes, Jack était réellement devenu dépressif.

Ce qui expliquait qu'aujourd'hui, à 22 ans, alors qu'il ne vivait plus chez ses parents, il avait rendez-vous avec le psy tous les jeudis matins. Drôle de moment pour un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, mais de toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un boulot. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à le garder quand ses patrons finissaient par se rendre compte que le gentil petit Jack n'avait pas toutes les fraises dans le même panier. Voir des pixies jouer entre les jambes des directeurs financiers n'aidait pas.

« Ma vie est merdique », se dit Jack. Rangeant son bol et sa planche, il partit se débarbouiller, seule option restante vu l'heure qu'il était. 10 minutes plus tard, il était propre, rasé et habillé…. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu loupé son rasage et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Mais le principal, c'était qu'il était propre !

« - Tu t'en vas ? demanda la fée.

- Oui, j'ai mon rendez-vous chez le psy.

- Oh. Et bien, bonne séance. Fais attention sur la route, les Éoles semblent excités aujourd'hui.

- Hmmm ».

Jack savait que ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée de parler à ses hallucinations. Mais actuellement, celles-ci, surtout Tooth, était la seule compagnie qu'il avait.

Sur le chemin, qu'il faisait à pied, il passa son temps à regarder en l'air. Le vent soufflait. Fort. La plupart des gens, du moins ceux qui s'y connaissaient, expliqueraient cela par des mouvements d'air dus aux hautes et basses pressions.

Jack, quant à lui, expliquait ces vents par les bonhommes joufflus qui s'amusaient à souffler sur les arbres et les passants, faisant tomber les feuilles et se soulever les jupes. Les fameux « Éoles ».

Alors qu'il passait par le parc, il s'arrêta, regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un, puis se pencha vers un tas de feuille, sur lequel il déposa un sandwich qu'il avait fait, comme chaque jeudi depuis un an, avec la fin de son pain de la semaine.

« - Bon appétit, Troy.

- Merci M'sieur Jack, lui répondit un gnome qui venait de saisir le sandwich. Bonne journée à vous.

- Merci. À toi aussi. Et rappelle-toi : pas de blague sur les passants en échange.

- Bien reçu ! »

Jack n'avait jamais réellement su si cela marchait. Après tout, Troy était censé être une hallucination. Mais de toute façon, il ne mangeait jamais la fin du pain, devenu trop sec. Et il avait l'impression que les accidents mineurs qui se déroulaient avant dans le parc avaient diminué.

En continuant sa route, il arriva à un arbre. Un pommier, pour être exact, mais un pommier qui ne donnait pas de pommes, contrairement à tous ses voisins. C'était pour ça que Jack l'aimait bien : il était différent, comme lui. Et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à raconter ses malheurs à l'arbre pendant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi son déménagement. Même s'il le faisait moins depuis ses séances avec son nouveau psy.

Regardant sa montre, le jeune homme constata qu'il avait encore le temps. Il décida de retourner à ses vieilles habitudes et s'assit au pied du pommier.

Calant son téléphone contre son oreille, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de parler tout seul, il commença.

« - Salut toi.

- …

- Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te parler. Tu sais, j'ai un nouveau psychiatre. Il est gentil. Il me fait un peu penser au docteur Hampton.

- …

- Oui, c'est ça, lui aussi me fait dessiner. Même si je m'en sors un peu mieux maintenant que quand j'avais 14 ans. Les cours de dessin ont fini par payer.

- …

- Non, ça n'a rien fait de plus qu'avec les autres. Je vois toujours Tooth. Et les Éoles. Je donne toujours à manger à Troy et je continue à parler aux arbres. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça qu'il me traite.

- …

- Non, j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire. Je préfère qu'il soigne ma déprime avant. Après tout, je m'y suis fait, pour les créatures. S'il on excepte quelques-unes, elles sont plutôt sympathiques.

- …

- Toujours aussi peu causant, hein ?

- …

- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai mon rendez-vous. Je passerai jeudi prochain.

- … »

Jack savait que ça avait l'air idiot. Parler à un arbre. Encore pire que de parler à des créatures imaginaires. Mais cela faisait un bon substitut à l'époque où il n'avait pas de psy.

En parlant de psy, il allait devoir presser le pas, sinon il allait être en retard.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin au cabinet. « Harold Haddock, docteur en psychanalyse » titrait pompeusement la plaque dorée à côté de la sonnette.

Jack appuya sur le bouton-poussoir, avant de rentrer. Comme d'habitude, la salle était vide et il n'y avait aucun patient avant lui. À croire que l'homme n'avait que lui comme patient. Quelle idée stupide.

« - Ah, Mr. Overland, je vous attendais. »

C'était une chose que Jack aimait bien chez ce psy : de tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyé, il était le seul à l'appeler « Mr. Overland » et non « Jack » ou pire « Mon garçon ». Il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant quand on l'appelait comme ça.

« - Bonjour, docteur », répondit Jack en lui serrant la main.

Une main chaude et ferme. C'était à peu près la seule chose que Jack pouvait dire sur le docteur. Il savait que l'homme avait les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns-roux, des tâches de rousseurs et une jolie voix. Mais c'était tout. Même quand il le regardait, il avait l'impression que les traits de l'homme n'étaient pas normaux, comme mobiles et sans âge. Ses cheveux avaient l'air de changer tout le temps, tout comme l'agencement de ce que Jack pensait être des taches de rousseur. Étrange. Mais il savait écouter, alors ça suffisait à Jack.

« - De quoi allons-nous parler, aujourd'hui ? demanda le médecin, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ma vie ne s'est pas améliorée. Je n'ai toujours pas de boulot. Ma sœur vient de fêter ses quinze ans et on ne m'a pas invité. Tooth continue de me dire de ne pas boire de café. Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Et bien, parlons de l'ordinaire. Comment va Troy ?

- Il va bien, je suppose. Il mange les sandwichs.

- Au beurre de cacahuète, c'est ça ?

- Non, à la confiture. Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois.

- Ah, oui, vous avez raison. Suis-je bête, les sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète, c'est pour les poissons.

- Les poissons ?

- Ce n'est rien, continuez.

- Bah, c'est tout. Je lui donne un sandwich et il ne fait plus de bêtises. En fait, je crois qu'il a juste besoin d'attention.

- Troy a donc besoin d'attention. Je vois.

- Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez que je suis fou ?

- Dans quel sens ?

- Fou en général.

- Alors oui.

- Vous êtes le premier à me l'avouer.

- Je veux dire, de manière générale, tout le monde est le fou de quelqu'un d'autre. Être fou, c'est voir la vie au travers d'un autre cadre que les autres. Et tout le monde voit plus ou moins la vie d'une façon différente. Maintenant, est-ce que vous êtes cliniquement fou, je ne sais pas. J'en doute à vrai dire.

- Mais je vois des choses qui n'existent pas !

- Quelles choses ?

- Des fées, des lutins qui peignent les fleurs, des gouvernantes qui sont en fait des gnomes domestiques déguisés, tout ça quoi !

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé des gouvernantes. Que font-elles ?

- Elles s'occupent des enfants. Ce sont des gnomes un peu spéciaux et toutes des femmes. On voit qu'elles aiment ce qu'elles font, contrairement aux autres femmes de ce métier, les humaines normales.

- Les humaines n'aiment pas les enfants ?

- Pas ceux des autres. Mais ces gnomes, les « brownies », aiment tous les enfants.

- Aiment-elles les enfants parce qu'elles sont des Brownies ou le sont-elles parce qu'elles aiment les enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vois…

- MAIS VOUS NE SAVEZ DONC RIEN DIRE D'AUTRE !

- Pardon ?

- Toujours des « je vois » et des questions. Mais c'est des réponses, que je veux ! Et vous ne m'en apportez jamais, seulement des questions, toujours plus de questions !

- Je m'excuse, dans ce cas.

- C'est facile, maintenant ! Ma vie est merdique, j'hallucine à longueur de temps, je suis seul et vous vous me posez sans cesse des questions. Et je… je s'emporta Jack, alors que des larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Et j'en ai marre, voilà ! »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. Étonnement, le psychiatre ne se réfugia pas derrière son fauteuil, comme l'avait fait les précédents durant les crises de larmes de Jack, mais vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Étonné, Jack s'arrêta momentanément de pleurer. Ce n'était sûrement pas déontologique de faire ça. Mais l'homme était doux dans ses gestes. Il sentait bon la pomme et avait l'air de se foutre de la déontologie. Alors Jack se laissa alla et pleura de tout son saoul.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, alors que Jack avait cessé de pleurer et que les deux hommes s'étaient contenté de sujets moins épineux que les visions, comme la recherche d'emploi de Jack, la séance s'était finie.

Alors qu'il avait été raccompagné à la porte, Jack se fit une remarque : le docteur n'avait pas l'air de vivre là où il avait son cabinet, comme ç'était l'usage pour nombre d'entre eux. Alors où habitait-il ?

Se sentant l'âme d'un stalker, Jack décida de se promener dans la rue et d'attendre que l'homme quitte son travail ? Ce qui, étonnement, ne tarda pas. À peine une demi-heure après la fin de sa consultation, le médecin quitta son cabinet, valisette en main, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la parc.

À quelques mètres de distance, Jack se mit à le suivre. Il savait très bien que si l'homme venait à s'en apercevoir, il était cuit et devrait probablement changer de psy. Mais la curiosité l'emportait sur la raison.

Harold Haddock continua donc sa route, toujours suivi par Jack. Le jeune homme faillit se faire voir au carrefour, mais parvint à se cacher derrière un arbre.

« Étrange, il se dirige vers les pommiers. Il n'y a pourtant que des bureaux, au-delà. »

Jack sortit de sa cachette et constata… Que l'autre homme avait disparu !

« Vraiment bizarre. »

Puis, Jack retourna chez lui. Non sans saluer Troy au passage.

La semaine d'après, Jack retourna chez le psy, comme chaque jeudi.

« - De quoi allons-nous parler aujourd'hui, Jack ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vois. Que diriez-vous de me parler de cette période autour de vos quatorze ans, quand vos parents se sont rendu compte de vos visions.

- Oh, eh bien… J'étais assez désorienté. Le médicament n'aidait pas. Alors je faisais des recherches par moi-même. J'ai même pensé être un changeling, à un moment.

- Un changeling ?

- Un enfant-fée déposé par ces dernières en échange d'un bébé humain. Ca expliquerait pourquoi je les vois.

- Sachez que les fées ne peuvent plus voler d'enfants.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais : « Et vous avez changé d'avis ? Pourquoi et comment ? »

- J'en ai parlé à Tooth et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, même si elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi.

- Je vois. »

Et la séance continua.

Comme la semaine d'avant, Jack attendit la sortie de son médecin, avant de le suivre discrètement. Et comme la dernière fois, il perdit sa trace à hauteur des pommiers.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent. Tous les jeudis, Jack se rendait chez le docteur Haddock, parlait avec lui, puis le suivait. Mais invariablement, il le perdait de vue dans le parc.

Invariablement, sauf une fois.

Cette fois-là, Jack avait prévu le coup et était venu se cacher dans les pommiers, en s'arrangeant pour avoir vue sur le sentier.

Comme chaque semaine, le docteur arriva. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Jack, il ne traversa pas le petit verger, mais regarda autour de lui avant de s'engouffrer dans un arbre. Dans le pommier auquel Jack aimait parler.

La semaine suivante, Jack joua la comédie durant la séance. Puis il partit se cacher dans le verger. Mais juste avant que l'homme ne rentre dans son arbre, il se dévoila.

« - Jack ?

- Vous êtes un des leurs.

- Pardon ?

- Vous-êtes-un-des-LEURS ! Vous êtes une putain d'hallucination. La seule chose qui m'échappe, c'est comment vous avez réussi à louer un cabinet de médecin pour pouvoir vous foutre de ma gueule. Au fait, vous êtes quoi, exactement ?

- Sache d'abord que je ne suis pas une hallucination, pas plus que Tooth, Troy et les autres. Ensuite, je suis une dryade, l'esprit de ce pommier, en quelques sortes.

- Je… Vous… Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu me faisais de la peine.

- De la peine ?

- Oui. Je t'entendais parler de tes problèmes au pied de mon arbre chaque jour. Alors j'ai décidé de t'aider. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis sorti de mon arbre, je suis entré en contact avec des humaines et j'ai monté mon cabinet de psychiatre de toute pièce, en me basant sur ce que tu me racontais à propos du docteur Hampton.

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai demandé aux farfadets de me donner de l'or. Puis je me suis arrangé pour que tu reçoives plusieurs exemplaires de brochures à propos de mon cabinet. Cela m'a pris plusieurs mois, mais tu as fini par venir me demander rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas censé durer plus que quelques séances, le temps que je t'aide un peu.

- Alors pourquoi avoir continué ?

- Je me suis attaché à toi. Un peu trop. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un fou.

- Non. Tu es bien plus que ça. Mais tu cherches absolument à être normal alors que tu es extraordinaire. Tu es unique Jack : un humain qui voit les membres du Petit Peuple sans le vouloir. D'habitude, on nous voit parce que l'on nous cherche. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu es à part.

- J'aimerai juste être normal !

- Alors viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- De l'autre côté de l'arbre. Là où vivent les invisibles.

- Pourquoi m'emmènerais-tu ? »

Harold ne répondit pas. Il s'avança. Puis embrassa Jack. Les lèvres de l'autre homme étaient lisses, un peu comme une pomme. C'était réellement étrange. Mais pas désagréable.

« - Voilà pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera, si je te suis.

- Tu changeras. Tu seras changé, mais vivant et accepté.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Autant de fois que tu le voudras. »

Alors Jack prit la main d'Harold. Et entra dans l'arbre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plusieurs mois plus tard, la police abandonna les recherches de Jack Overland. Officiellement, il fut déclaré mort.

Et il l'était bel et bien. Jack Overland, petit homme shooté aux médicaments et déjà amer à l'aube de ses vingt ans, était mort. Mort pour laisser vivre Jack Frost, esprit du froid et de la neige.

Il avait fallu quelques temps à Jack pour se trouver, une fois arrivé au Pays du Dessous. Il avait essayé de faire Fée des Dents, en compagnie de Tooth, qui avait fini par le retrouver, en rage de ne pas avoir été prévenue de son départ pour le Dessous, mais il avait vite abandonné. Trop de contraintes.

Ensuite, il avait essayé de peindre les fleurs. Malheureusement, il était un peu trop fantaisiste pour ce job. Le curé de son ancienne ville ne se remettrait probablement jamais d'avoir découvert des dessins obscènes sur les pétales de ses chères tulipes le printemps venu.

Pour cette même raison, le Lapin de Pâques avait refusé tout net qu'il entre dans ses ateliers. Pâques n'était plus qu'à 300 jours, il avait trop de boulot pour s'occuper d'un cas pareil.

Au final, Jack s'était créé un emploi sur-mesure. Il pouvait dessiner sur les fenêtres avec le gel. Il pouvait s'amuser. Et surtout, il pouvait s'occuper des enfants avec la neige.

Jack aimait aussi déposer de la neige sur les branches du pommier d'Harold. Juste pour faire râler ce dernier. Et pouvoir se réconcilier sur l'oreiller plus tard, aussi.

Au final, Jack avait trouvé sa place. Il avait mis 20 ans et avait dû changer de monde et mourir pour y arriver. Mais il avait trouvé sa place. Elle était En Dessous, aux côtés d'Harold. Tout simplement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà, et de 4.

J'étais parti sur une toute autre idée au début : celle d'un bon vieux « High School UA ». Puis, l'idée du psychiatre est venue, mais c'était censé être Jack. Au final, ça a donné ça. Par contre, je me suis rappelé après coup qu'il existait une fic où Harold à la capacité de voir des créatures surnaturelles. J'espère que mon OS ne s'en approche pas trop.

Le poisson qui aime le beurre de cacahuète, certains l'auront reconnu, c'est Doudou de Lilo et Stitch. L'idée ne m'était pas venue au moment où j'ai écrit le passage avec Troy, mais j'ai voulu le placer quand je m'en suis rappelé.

La plupart des créatures et même l'idée du Monde du Dessous proviennent des livres de Patricia Briggs, avec sa série « Mercedes Thompson ». Si vous aimez le fantastique, je vous la conseille vraiment.

Et encore une fois, je ne suis pas satisfait de ma fin. Je pense que ça va devenir récurrent ^^

On se retrouve demain pour : « Day 5. Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD) »


	5. Chapter 5

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La porte s'ouvrit discrètement.

Non pas que le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer devait être le plus discret possible, non. Son statut lui donnait même le droit de faire entendre à tout le monde que oui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. C'était simplement qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire le plus petit possible.

Chose qu'il faisait aisément, d'ailleurs, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

De un, il était réellement petit. Atteignant, à l'âge de 20 ans, tout juste le mètre 70, il faisait pâle figure aux côtés des géants frôlant les deux mètres qui composaient sa famille depuis plusieurs générations.

Ensuite, non seulement il n'était pas grand, mais il n'était pas large non plus même si cela s'était améliorer depuis quelques temps. À son âge, il pouvait encore se cacher derrière son père s'il le voulait.

Et enfin, il n'avait pas le caractère qu'il faut pour se faire remarquer. Ou plutôt, il se faisait remarquer, par ses remarques acides et sa franchise, mais était loin de se faire bien voir.

Lui, c'était Harold Horrib'Haddock, prince du Royaume Viking de Beurk. Un prince qui venait de vivre une journée infernale, son père, le Roi Stoik, s'étant mis en tête qu'il serait bon de marier son fils. Et la première étape, avant même celle qui s'intitulait « Prévenir le rejeton royal des projets maritaux », c'était la rencontre avec les prétendantes. Les très nombreuses prétendantes. Septante-deux, selon le décompte d'Harold.

Des prétendantes qui étaient venues se présenter ce matin, alors qu'Harold avait dû mettre, pour une raison qu'il ignorait à ce moment-là, la tenue d'apparat composée de diverses fourrures et habits de guerre qu'il détestait.

Une raison devenue évidente quand la première demoiselle, la princesse Hilde du Royaume de Durkheim, était venue le saluer, présentant le montant de la dot qui serait reçue en échange du contrat de mariage.

Légèrement assommé par la nouvelle, Harold était resté muet, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre, tout en se demandant comment il allait annoncer à son père que le mariage était inenvisageable à court terme. Voire à long terme, si les options disposaient toutes de la même intelligence que Hilde. La jeune fille était peut-être jolie et plutôt gentille, mais, pour avoir déjà été assis à côté d'elle pendant un dîner, Harold pouvait dire qu'elle disposait d'autant de conversation qu'une plante en pot.

Le problème était d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment annoncer cela à son père, qui avait pris le silence d'Harold pour une approbation tacite. Comptez sur Stoik la Brute pour lire les signes, mais les interpréter à l'envers.

« J'aurai toujours le temps de lui en parler demain », se dit Harold, en enlevant enfin les horribles fourrures, puis la cotte de mailles et le corset qui lui était imposé suite à sa tendance à voûter les épaules.

Soupirant de soulagement, le jeune homme se mit à quatre pattes pour attraper le sac en toile qui reposait sous son lit. De ce sac, il retira une vieille chemise qu'il enfila, une paire de bottes bien plus adaptées à la marche que les chaussures qu'il s'était trimballé toute la journée et enfin, une cape, histoire de passer plus ou moins inaperçu. Une cape ornée d'une belle broche qui tranchait avec le reste, une broche en forme de flocon de neige.

Maintenant qu'il était paré, il vérifia une dernière fois que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée, puis il s'engouffra par la fenêtre, qu'il ferma soigneusement tout en faisant bien attention à laisser une cale, histoire de savoir rerentrer.

Sur le toit du château, le Prince de Beurk, maintenant « simplement Harold », respira un grand coup cet air libéré des odeurs grasses des cuisines du château, du parfum des dames et de l'odeur de transpiration des messieurs. Cet air n'avait qu'une seule odeur : celle de la liberté.

D'une démarche rendue assurée par l'habitude, Harold commença à longer le mur, en prenant garde aux fenêtres, jusqu'à arriver à la gouttière. Là, il s'accroupit puis laissa pendre une de ses jambes jusqu'à trouver appui sur une gargouille. Une fois descendu sur la corniche, il s'agrippa et se laissa tomber sur l'étage inférieur. Et de un.

Ensuite, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à un lierre, grâce auquel il atteignit enfin le plancher des vaches. Heureusement que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Maintenant au sol, Harold, plus connu sous le nom d' « Hiccup » là où il se rendait, prit la direction de la ville basse. Quand il avait débuté ses expéditions, il avait préféré se rendre dans la partie haute de la ville, là où il y avait moins de brigands et de gens louches. Mais il avait croisé deux trois connaissances et avait donc préféré se recentrer sur les bas-quartiers.

Évidemment, ils étaient plus dangereux. Mais pas tellement, il fallait juste savoir s'y prendre. Harold avait su y faire son trou et aujourd'hui, plus personne ne se serait risqué à l'agresser. D'une part parce qu'il était connu pour ses talents à l'épée, d'autre part parce que bon nombre des habitants de la ville basse avaient une dette envers lui et ses capacités d'inventeur. Que ce soit pour réparer gratuitement un four ou fabriquer un jouet pour l'anniversaire du petit dernier, tout le monde savait que l'on pouvait le demander à Hiccup, le vendredi soir à la taverne du Chien Mouillé.

Taverne dans laquelle le jeune homme venait justement d'entrer. La taverne du Chien Mouillé portait bien son nom. Harold s'était déjà demandé si l'odeur était venue après le nom ou si le nom avait été inspiré par celle déjà présente.

Comme à son habitude, il prit place à la petite table pour deux un peu à l'écart. S'installant et retirant la capuche de sa cape qu'il avait relevé durant sa traversée de la ville haute, il fit signe à la serveuse, une jolie blonde qui avait déjà les traits marqués par la vie dure des bas quartiers.

« - Salut Hiccup. La même chose que d'habitude, je suppose.

- Tout juste, Sophie.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

Et la jeune femme s'en retourna vers le bar, évitant habilement les mains trop baladeuses de clients ayant un verre sous le nez, puis revint avec une choppe en main.

« - Et voilà !

- Merci Sophie. Tiens, il me semble que c'est le compte juste, dit-il en tendant une poignée de pièces où se trouvait deux sous de trop, comme à chaque fois. Bunny va bien ?

- Il se remet. Merci de lui avoir fait ces béquilles, au moins je peux le laisser à la maison sans avoir peur que le bâton qu'il utilisait avant ne cède.

- Ce n'est rien. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Harold fouilla dans sa sacoche, avant d'en sortir un jouet de bois.

« - Tiens, c'est pour Gwen.

- Hiccup… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas la charité.

- Ce n'est pas de la charité ! C'est un cadeau que je te fais pour que tu puisses l'offrir à ta fille, ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Bon, très bien. Mais jure moi d'accepter que je te paye dès que Bunny pourra réellement se remettre au travail.

- Un prix que je fixe. Un sou.

- Mais un jouet comme ça en coûte 5, au magasin.

- Un sou ou rien.

- Tu n'es pas croyable. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des pochtrons à servir. »

Harold regarda la jeune femme repartir. Sophie était forte. Depuis l'accident d'Aster « Bunny », son mari et le forgeron de la ville basse, elle faisait survivre sa famille avec son seul salaire de serveuse au Chien Mouillé, ainsi que deux trois services qu'elle rendait, comme la couture ou garder des enfants. Une femme forte.

En prenant une gorgée de sa bière, dont le goût le fit grimacer mais c'était encore le liquide le moins dangereux à absorber ici, le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait aimé que sa mère soit comme ça. À vrai dire, il l'imaginait souvent avec le caractère de Sophie, lui qui n'avait que des portraits officiels et les silences de son père pour toutes connaissances à propos de cette femme qui était morte alors qu'il avait à peine 5 ans.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme qui s'approchait de sa table, ni les bruits que la chaise en face de lui fit quand elle fut tirée.

« - Bonjour.

- Jack ! Évite de me faire peur comme ça, tu veux ?

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te déranger. On y va ?

- Laisse-moi finir ma bière tranquillement.

- Oh, allez, tout le monde sait que tu détestes cela mais que tu en prends pour pouvoir laisser un pourboire à Sophie.

- Je n'aime pas gaspiller, répondit le brun en prenant une autre gorgée de l'infâme liquide.

- Ce n'est pas du gaspillage : le patron reverse probablement les fonds de verre dans les tonneaux. »

Harold soupira, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause face à Jack, posa son verre et partit à la suite de l'autre homme, qui l'entraîna quelques rues plus loin, dans une petite auberge.

En passant devant l'aubergiste, un vieil homme du nom de Mildiou qui ne lui rendit pas son salut et osa même le regarder de haut, Harold se décolla un peu de Jack. Il valait mieux éviter les attitudes suspectes devant les gens de ce type-là.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre que Jack louait tous les vendredis soirs. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que son compagnon plaqua Harold contre, l'embrassant comme-ci c'était la dernière fois.

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent.

« - J'aimerais quand même faire ça sur un lit, pour une fois, dit Harold.

- Oh, tu n'as pas aimé la dernière fois, à même le sol ? Tes gémissements me disaient le contraire, pourtant.

- Je t'invite à essayer de mettre un corset et à le supporter toute la journée avec des bleus sur les hanches et le dos, si tu veux.

- Oh, veuillez excuser ma rudesse, mon prince.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Comment ? « Mon prince » ? »

Harold fit taire l'autre d'un baiser. Puis le poussa sur le lit. La nuit ne serait que trop courte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold se réveilla. Paniqué, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de se rendre compte que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et qu'il avait donc le temps.

Temps qu'il mit à profit en observant son amant. Jack Frost. La peau pâle, les cheveux blancs, des yeux présentement clos mais qu'il savait bleus. Des signes qui montraient clairement le statut de mage spécialisé dans l'eau et la glace de l'homme.

Harold, en tant que Prince, avait rencontré de nombreux mages. Ceux-ci venaient régulièrement proposer leurs services au Roi, même si celui-ci acceptait rarement.

Dans la tête du prince, les mages étaient donc des hommes vieux, barbus, armés d'un bâton et d'un chapeau pointu, la plupart du temps des lunettes et un livre de sorts sous le bras.

Jack était différent. Il ressemblait presque à n'importe qui, si l'on exceptait l'aura que lui conférait sa magie et qui le rendait aussi évident qu'un phare en pleine mer pour qui regardait.

C'était cette lueur à la fois douce et dangereuse qui avait attiré Harold. Les deux hommes étaient devenus amis, puis amants. Jack lui avait fait découvrir des choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas osé penser quelques années auparavant. Et il adorait ça. Mais pourtant…

Mais pourtant, Jack comme Harold savaient très bien que ce qu'ils faisaient été dangereux. Il suffisait d'une personne qui les dénonce aux gardes et c'était fini. Ce qui les avait protégés jusque-là, c'était la réputation de Jack et le fait qu'Harold était apprécié. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

« - À quoi tu penses ? demanda Jack, qui venait de se réveiller.

- Aux risques que l'on prend.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais subjugué par mon incroyable beauté.

- Je ne rigole pas, Jack.

- Moi non plus.

- Idiot. Bon, allez, laisse-moi me lever, je dois me rhabiller.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Je dois retraverser toute la ville et escalader les murs du château. Je ne préfère pas risquer d'arriver en retard. »

Jack souffla. Harold le comprenait : lui aussi aurait voulu ne pas être enchaîné par son statut de Prince. Être quelqu'un de normal. Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas sa vie.

Alors qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise, Jack s'approcha de lui et lui jeta sa cape sur les épaules, refermant le vêtement à l'aide de l'épingle en flocon.

« - Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai offert ceci ?

- Oui. C'était la première fois que je t'ai embrassé. Une de mes premières cuites, aussi. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les deux hommes étaient attablés au Chien Mouillé, une bière devant chacun d'eux.

« - Et puis, ce regard qu'il me lance tout le temps, l'air de dire « Siouplaît, Mam'zelle, c'est pas exactement la progéniture qui j'ai demandé. J'ai dit un grand gaillard aux biceps en béton armé, du cran et d'la gloire à r'vendre ! Et là c'que j'ai, c'est rien qu'une crevette qui parle. »

- Tout ça dans un seul regard, s'étonna faussement Jack.

- Le regard, l'attitude, les paroles, un peu tout. C'est simplement que je n'ai rien d'un bon fils, pour lui.

- Tu m'as pourtant tout l'air d'une bonne personne. Tu aides les autres, tu es gentil, sympathique,…

- P'têt bien. Mais ce qu'il lui faudrait, à mon père, c'est quelqu'un comme mon cousin Rustik : tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête.

- Tu es trop négatif. Tiens, prends ça. »

Harold regarda Jack placer ses mains en sphère, puis se concentrer. Quand il les rouvrit, une étoile de glace gisait dans ses paumes.

« - Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda le brun en avalant une autre gorgée de sa bière. La gorgée de trop, peut-être.

- C'est un éclat de ma magie. Ça montre à quoi ressemble la mienne. Cela veut aussi dire que c'est une petite partie à laquelle je n'aurai plus accès.

- C'est comme si tu me donnais une partie de toi ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau.

- Prends-le. Ça t'aidera à te rappeler que quoi qu'en dise les autres, tu es assez exceptionnel pour que quelqu'un t'offre un tel cadeau. », conclut Jack en remplaçant l'agrafe de la cape du prince par l'étoile gelée.

C'était peut-être la dernière gorgée de bière qui fit oublier à Harold le danger de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. D'un geste, il agrippa le col de son ami et l'embrassa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - À chaque fois que je le revois, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de te le donner.

- Jack… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce ton triste ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est que… J'en ai assez de me cacher. De ne pouvoir te voir qu'une fois par semaine. De te faire l'amour dans cette auberge miteuse alors que tu mérites bien mieux.

- On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment.

- Si, justement ! Enfuis-toi avec moi.

- Ils nous retrouveraient, Jack.

- Je nous ferai changer de pays ! Le métier de mage itinérant paye bien et j'ai mis de côté. On pourrait y arriver.

- Laisse-moi une semaine pour y réfléchir. Dans une semaine, je te donnerai ma réponse. »

Sur ces mots, Harold embrassa Jack. Et la porte claqua contre le mur.

« - Vous êtes Hiccup ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Les gars, arrêtez-le.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes accusé de crime de bougrerie. Et croyez-moi, si la loi des Mages ne protégeait pas votre « ami », je l'arrêterais aussitôt. Maintenant, on y va. »

Les mains liées, Harold fut emmené. Jack, qui avait tenté d'aider son amant, gisait contre le mur, assommé par un homme du Guet. En passant devant l'aubergiste, le capitaine des gardes s'arrêta et lança un sac d'argent sur le comptoir.

« - Merci pour ton aide, aubergiste. Voilà ce qui t'est dû. »

En regardant le vieux Mildiou empocher l'argent, Harold grinça des dents. Le sale petit Judas les avait vendus. Et dire qu'il avait réparé sa table la semaine précédente. Ignoble sac à fiel.

L'homme enchaîné et les gardes traversèrent la ville de part en part, jusqu'à arriver au château. C'est là que l'horreur de la situation frappa Harold : il allait être emmené devant son père.

Mis à genoux dans la salle du trône, il entendit le cri fatal :

« - Sa majesté, le Roi Stoik. »

Les trompettes résonnèrent, l'homme entra sans un regard pour le prisonnier et s'installa sur son trône. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il reconnut l'homme enchaîné.

« - Harold ? Gardes, que fait-il enchaîné au sol ?

- Il a été arrêté Sire, pour crime de bougrerie et actes avérés de sodomie. De plus, quand nous sommes arrivés, il prévoyait de s'enfuir avec son partenaire de crime. Celui-ci étant un mage, il n'a malheureusement pas pu être arrêté.

- Crime de… Harold ? Est-ce vrai ? »

Harold savait qu'il lui suffisait de nier pour être sauvé. Dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Qu'on l'avait ensorcelé. N'importe quoi. Son père le ferait libérer.

Mais il sentait la fraîcheur du cristal de glace contre son cou. Nier, c'était rejeter son amour pour Jack. C'était plier face à son père, une nouvelle fois. Il refusait.

« - Oui, Père, c'est la vérité.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois ans. Tous les vendredis.

- Avec ce mage ?

- Il s'appelle Jack. Et je l'aime. »

Chaque semaine, depuis trois ans, son fils se mêlait à la populace. Son unique enfant allait se perdre dans des plaisirs interdits qu'il osait qualifier « d'amour ». Trois ans de trahison. La colère envahit Stoik.

« - Dans ce cas, si le crime est avéré, je ne peux faire d'exceptions. La sentence pour une telle infamie est la mort. »

Stoik s'attendait à une réaction. Son fils était faible, il le savait. Il allait lui demander pardon, le supplier de le laisser en vie.

Contrairement aux attentes de Stoik, Harold se contenta de se relever et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Et quel sera mon châtiment ?

- Les sodomites doivent périr par là où ils ont pêché, Sire, intervint le Capitaine.

- Je sais. Mais en tant que Prince, l'empalement public jetterait une honte supplémentaire sur la famille Royale. Harold Horrib'Haddock mourra par la hache. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La potence avait été montée. Le bourreau venait de terminer l'affutage de sa hache. Le public était là. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : l'accusé.

Au fond de la cour, une porte s'ouvrit. Harold arriva, entouré par deux gardes. La semaine au cachot l'avait laissé sale, débraillé et affaibli. Mais n'avait aucunement entamé sa détermination.

Il arriva enfin à la potence. Là, le chambellan, un certain Gueulfort, énonça la sentence.

« - Par arrêté royal et suite à son procès, le Prince Harold Horrib'Haddock, héritier du trône de Beurk, aussi connu sous le nom d'Hiccup est… est condamné à, à la… la décapitation pour crime de bougrerie », énonça Gueulfort dont la voix tremblait face à la sentence qu'il lisait. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été proche d'Harold pendant des années.

Les tambours roulèrent. La tête du brun fut placée sur le billot. Le bourreau leva sa hache.

Étrangement, Harold était calme. Et il remarquait une foule de petits détails. Il repéra Sophie dans le public, qui était en larme. Il vit que certains parents avaient emmené leurs enfants, qui regardaient la scène avec une fascination mêlée de peur. Il remarqua même le flocon de neige dessiné à la craie juste devant le panier où allait atterrir sa tête. Un flocon de neige ?

La hache vola en éclat dans les mains du bourreau.

Étonnés, Harold et les autres personnes présentes levèrent la tête. Un homme volait.

Le prince n'avait jamais vu Jack en habit de mage. En tous cas, jamais avant aujourd'hui. L'homme portait, au-dessus de sa chemise habituelle, un long manteau bleu ouvert dont les pans claquaient au vent. Sa tête était ceinte d'un anneau couleur de glace, que l'on peinait à remarquer s'il on n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder Jack de près. Et dans sa main, un bâton de berger parcouru de fleurs de givre. Un bâton qui semblait plus dangereux qu'une épée, à l'heure actuelle.

L'homme se posa juste devant Harold, avant de le libérer de ses chaînes.

« - J'arrive juste à temps, apparemment.

- Un peu trop juste, répondit Harold en se massant le cou.

- Soit content qu'elle soit encore sur tes épaules, tu te plaindras de mon timing plus tard.

- Gardes, arrêtez-les, hurla soudain Stoik, une fois l'étonnement passé. »

Jack bloqua les gardes à l'aide de sa magie.

« - Tu as réfléchit à ce que je t'ai demandé vendredi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, dit Harold en cherchant une ouverture pour s'enfuir.

- Oui. Alors, veux-tu t'enfuir avec moi ?

- Jack…

- Réponds-moi ?

- Oui, je le veux. »

Jack sourit, attrapa son amant par la taille et l'embrassa.

« - Ta réponse faisait presque mariage, mon Prince ».

Et les deux amants s'envolèrent. Loin des gardes. Loin de Stoik. Loin de Beurk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et j'ai encore une fois dérivé. Cette fois-ci, je trouve ça pire, vu que la phrase n'intervient réellement que dans un tout petit moment. Enfin, voilà.

Et comme l'OS 4, celui-ci a changé de tête plusieurs fois. Il était, dès le début, destiné à se passer dans un château mais Jack ne devait être qu'un simple serviteur (Un peu comme la relation Merlin/Arthur dans la série Merlin). Puis Jack est devenu un mage, mais Harold était censé mourir sur le billot. Et au final, voilà !

Mais je l'aime bien. Mon OS préféré pour le moment. Je pense que le nombre 5 me porte chance dans les Week, vu que l'OS 5 de la ROTBTD Week était aussi mon préféré.

A demain, pour « **Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG) »


	6. Chapter 6

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1989**

Accroché en haut du clocher, Jack vit sa cible en contrebas. D'un geste souple, il sauta de son perchoir, se laissant emporter par le vent.

Fonçant en piqué, il s'arrêta à environ un mètre du sol où il se stabilisa. Où était-il donc passé ?

Soudain, Jack le vit quelques mètres plus loin, occupé à faire son travail. Il lui suffisait de s'approcher doucement et… ZUT.

Celui qu'il observait venait de prendre son envol. D'un geste doux de la main, il caressait la cime des arbres, changeant la couleur verte des feuilles en une palette d'ocres et d'oranges, encore doux à l'heure actuelle mais qui fonceraient avec les jours, jusqu'à ce que les feuilles tombent.

Jack se dépêcha de s'envoler à sa suite, semant gel et fleurs de givre sur son passage. L'autre esprit allait vite. Bien plus vite que Jack, au point que cela faisait bien 30 ans que ce dernier le semait alors que Jack le poursuivait à chaque fois qu'il venait à Burgess, toujours aux alentours de la mi-octobre.

Jamais, en trente ans, il n'avait rattrapé l'esprit. Et celui-ci ne s'était jamais retourné pour voir. Mais il fallait une première fois à tout.

Contre toute attente, l'esprit fit demi-tour et fonça sur Jack. Qui se serait retrouvé projeté au sol s'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de s'écarter.

« - Mais t'es malade ! s'écria l'esprit de l'hiver. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tu as idée de ce que tu fais, au moins ?

- Ce que je fais ? »

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était descendu au niveau d'un arbre plus touché par le gel que les autres et lui insufflait de son pouvoir, pour le réchauffer.

« - Mon pauvre ami, que t'a-t-il fait ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tu as encore quelques mois avant que le grand froid n'arrive.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cru bon de couvrir ces pauvres plantes de gel ? Je te signale que l'hiver n'est que dans trois mois, les pauvres risquent de ne plus savoir où ils en sont !

- Je… Je suis désolé, je voulais juste essayer de te rattraper.

- Ben c'est réussi ! Bon, maintenant que tu m'as eu, retourne attendre ton heure ou va jouer au Pôle. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

- Attends… »

Mais l'autre esprit s'était déjà envolé.

« - Je voulais juste savoir ton nom… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1990**

Assis sur le toit de la mairie, Jack regardait les arbres se teinter des douces couleurs de l'automne. Une partie de lui voulait se lancer à la poursuite de l'esprit, comme les trente années précédentes. Une autre lui rappelait la fureur du jeune homme l'année précédente quand il avait gelé les arbres par inadvertance.

Toujours en plein dilemme, Jack se rappela ce qu'il avait appris sur l'autre « jeune » homme au cours de l'année. Une fois Noël passé, il avait foncé au Pôle Nord, à la rencontre du Père Noël, le plus vieil esprit qu'il connaissait.

Le vieux Nicholas lui avait appris plusieurs choses : déjà, le nom de l'esprit de l'automne, qui s'appelait Hiccup. Ensuite, que ce même Hiccup était un des plus vieux esprits, vu qu'il approchait des milles ans. Et enfin, que l'homme était un peu comme Bunnymund, le lapin de Pâque, c'est-dire très axé sur le travail.

C'était cette dernière information qui faisait surtout hésiter Jack : s'il voulait l'approcher et lui parler, le déranger quand il travaillait n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Soupirant, Jack s'assit et se contenta de regarder les arbres changer de parure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1991**

Cette fois-ci, c'était sur le toit de l'école que Jack avait trouvé refuge. Et comme l'année dernière, il se contentait d'observer Hiccup.

Jack ne comprenait pas quel plaisir on pouvait trouver dans un tel acharnement au travail. L'important, dans la vie, ou plutôt dans la non-vie, dans leur cas, c'était de s'amuser ! Ils avaient tellement de possibilités, pourquoi se contenter de si peu ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'entendit pas les pas qui résonnaient dans son dos.

« - Tu as décidé d'arrêter de me courser ?

- Quoi ? sursauta Jack.

- Tu as décidé d'arrêter de me courser, répéta simplement Hiccup. Trente ans que tu me poursuivais chaque année, et voilà que depuis l'année passée mon travail sur Burgess se fait tranquillement.

- Tu m'as fait comprendre que cela te dérangeait dans ton travail.

- Ton gel me dérange, pas toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Au fait, je m'appelle Hiccup. Et toi tu es Jack, c'est ça ?

- Je sais qui tu es.

- Ah, oui, North me l'avait dit.

- Tu connais North ?

- Nous aimons bien discuter inventions. Bon, on se la fait cette course ?

- Ouais ! Jusque où ?

- Jusqu'au clocher, ça te va ? Un aller-retour, le premier arrivé gagne.

- D'accord. »

Au top départ, les deux esprits s'élancèrent du toit. Contrairement à d'habitude, Hiccup n'avait pas d'avance, ce qui faisait que Jack arrivait à tenir la distance.

Ils contournèrent le clocher, et dans la dernière ligne droite, Jack était sûr de gagner. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hiccup fasse surgir de son dos deux immenses ailes noires et le dépasse pour réattérir sur l'école.

« - Tu as triché, accusa Jack une fois qu'il fut arrivé à son tour.

- Et en quoi, je te prie ?

- Oh, ça va, les ailes n'étaient pas prévues à la base.

- Je joue juste avec tous mes moyens. Ce n'est pas de la triche.

- Mouais.

- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1992**

Cette année, Jack n'attendit pas, il fonça sur le brun sans même se cacher.

« - Attrapé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Laisse-moi, Jack.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, j'ai du retard.

- Oh, c'est pas trois feuilles encore vertes qui vont changer le monde.

- « C'est pas trois feuilles » ? Tu rigoles là ?

- Pardon ?

- Écoute moi bien : tu n'as peut-être qu'à intensifier la neige quand elle tombe et tu ne dois t'occuper que des régions entre les tropiques et les cercles polaires, mais moi j'ai la quasi-totalité des continents à visiter et TOUTES les plantes à faire passer au régime automnal. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser.

- Pas le temps de t'amuser ? Mais on a toujours le temps de s'amuser !

- Non, justement. C'est ça ton problème Jack : Pour toi, la vie n'est qu'amusement et boule de neige. Mais moi, j'ai du travail et des dates à respecter. Donc oui, il m'arrive de n'avoir ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'amuser. »

Et sur ces mots, l'esprit s'envola.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1993**

Quand Hiccup arriva à Burgess, il ne remarqua qu'une seule chose : Jack n'était pas là.

Il savait qu'il avait été trop fort l'année passée, mais l'esprit de l'hiver lui faisait perdre la tête. Lui qui ne jurait que par le travail, se retrouvait à faire des courses en plein milieu de sa tournée.

Transformant vite fait les arbres de Burgess, il partit s'asseoir sur le clocher et se concentra. Être l'esprit de l'automne conférait quelques capacités, en plus de celles qu'il avait sur les plantes. Entre autre, il pouvait repérer chaque forme de vie sur Terre et son état, utile pour savoir quels arbres avaient déjà subi son passage et lesquels devaient être encore transformés.

Laissant vagabonder son esprit, il « survola » les cinq continents, jusqu'à arriver au Pôle Nord. L'atelier de North. Évidemment.

Pour la première fois en 1000 ans, Hiccup quitta un lieu sans vérifier une seconde fois si tous les arbres avaient bien été changés.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la direction de l'Atelier, sortant même ses ailes de dragon, ce qu'il faisait rarement. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il atteint le Pôle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Jack n'était pas dans l'atelier mais se disputait avec un Yéti devant l'entrée. 

« - Allez Phil, laisse-moi rentrer. S'il-te-plaît… J'ai toujours rêvé de voir les ateliers pendant la fabrication des jouets.

- Grumf.

- Il te dit qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

- Oh, euh… Salut Hiccup. Tu comprends le Yéti ?

- Quelques phrases-types, pas plus.

- Parce qu'il y a des variations dans la langue ? J'ai toujours entendu « Grumf », pour ma part.

- Peut-être qu'il te dit toujours la même chose.

- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais. Tu n'es pas venu.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger durant ton travail.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Écoute, je… Je n'aurai pas trop le temps ces mois-ci, mais je suis au chômage technique en hiver. Si ça te dit, on pourrait, on pourrait se refaire une course ou quelque chose du genre.

- Oui, on pourrait. »

« Grumf », pensa Phil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1994**

Accroché en haut du clocher, Jack vit sa cible en contrebas. D'un geste souple, il sauta de son perchoir, se laissant emporter par le vent.

Plongeant en piqué, il rattrapa rapidement l'autre esprit, l'entrainement aidant.

« - Bonjour !

- Salut Jack.

- Juste un salut ? Il me semblait que tu étais plus démonstratif, la semaine dernière.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai du boulot, Jack.

- Même pas une petite pause de 5 minutes. »

Hiccup s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

« - Juste 5 minutes, alors ».

Jack sourit, attrapa le brun par la taille et l'embrassa.

« - Il faut savoir s'amuser, parfois » énonça alors le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, alors que les Yétis travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour finir les cadeaux de Noël et que les elfes fignolaient un… euh… un truc composé d'un casse-noix, de trois cookies et demi et d'un lapin en peluche, North ouvrit les yeux, un sourire enfouit sous sa barbe.

En caressant son bras où était inscrit « Gentil » en grosses lettres gothiques, il se dit que pour une fois, Jack Frost quitterait peut-être la liste des méchants garçons. Après tout, rendre heureux quelqu'un d'aussi seul qu'Hiccup l'était depuis 1000 ans, c'était une bonne action, non ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà le numéro 6. C'est pas le plus long, mais je l'aime bien.

On se retrouve demain pour le dernier OS : « **Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier) »


	7. Chapter 7

**Hijack Week : June**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de juin. Le thème général est : citations de film.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

21/06 27/06

**Day 1.** I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

**Day 2.** Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

**Day 3.** You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

**Day 4.** Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

**Day 5.** Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

**Day 6.** You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction et son joli fanart pour le Day 6, qui est maintenant comme image de couverture pour le recueil.

Paquerette San : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis content que les OS te plaisent. Non, je ne compte pas vraiment développer l'idée du « Harold-chat ». Peut-être y revenir pendant une autre Hijack Week si le thème s'y prête, mais pas plus.

Et pour la fic avec les êtres surnaturels, je ne sais vraiment plus. Je sais que c'est une histoire où Harold les voient et que Jack est un Prince des Esprits, mais pas moyen de revenir sur le titre.

A bientôt !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Day 7.** I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est la veille de Noël. Le soir que pratiquement tous les enfants du monde attendent. Même dans la petite ville de Beurk, en Norvège.

Sur la place, un immense sapin avait été dressé. Il était décoré de guirlandes réalisées par les enfants de l'école primaire et de boules de Noël achetées grâce aux bénéfices de la vente de gâteaux de cette même école. À ses pieds, une montagne de faux-cadeaux subissait les assauts de la neige en tentant de garder une forme et une couleur plus ou moins correct. Autant dire que ce sapin était magnifique.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Non, ce qui nous intéresse se passe dans une maison se trouvant à quelques rues de ce fameux sapin.

Devant cette maison, une boîte aux lettres où l'on peut lire « Famille Haddock ». Une famille qui, comme toutes les autres familles de Beurk, fêtait actuellement Noël.

Le repas venait de se finir. Valérie et Sven Haddock, plus couramment appelés Val et Stoïk, s'occupaient de ranger la table, entassant les couverts sales dans l'évier. La vaisselle attendrait bien demain matin.

Stoik jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 2h30 du matin. Il n'allait pas tarder.

Et en effet « Il » ne tarda pas, faisant entendre sa présence par un boucan que l'on aurait cru émis par un éléphanteau. Éléphanteau qui se révéla être un petit garçon de 7 ans faisant 30 kilos tout mouillé.

« - Papa, papa, il est passé ?

- Harold… Ne t'ai-je pas dis que tu devais attendre demain matin ?

- Mais…

- Retourne te coucher, Harold. Tu auras tes cadeaux demain.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir !

- Si tu ne vas pas dormir tout de suite, le Père Noël va te mettre sur la liste des méchants enfants et tu n'auras rien.

- D'accord… »

En ronchonnant, le petit garçon remonta l'escalier.

« - Val… Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait lui dire ?

- Il est encore jeune, laissons-le rêver encore un peu.

- Mais ce n'est pas la vraie vie, ça. Le Père Noël n'existe pas, pas plus que le Lapin de Pâques ou l'ami imaginaire avec lequel il joue ! Le jour où il va s'en rendre compte, il va nous en vouloir.

- C'est le lot de tous les enfants. Ils doivent passer par là pour grandir. Mais chacun à leur rythme. Laisse Harold aller au sien.

- Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, répondit Stoik en embrassant sa femme sur le front.

- Merci de le reconnaître, répondit celle-ci un peu moqueuse. Bon, je vais me coucher.

- Je vais mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin et j'arrive. »

En haut des escaliers, Harold se dépêcha de partir dans sa chambre, les yeux pleins de larmes. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il se réfugia sous ses couvertures.

« - Hic ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervint une voix.

- Mes parents… Ils disent… Ils disent que le Père Noël n'existe pas. Pas plus que Bunny. Et que toi non plus tu n'existes pas ! Ils ont tort, hein ? Dis-moi qu'ils ont tort ?

- Oui et non. North et Bunny existent. Moi aussi. Mais nous existons pour toi et les enfants. Quand les enfants grandissent et deviennent des adultes, ils ne nous voient plus et oublient que nous existons, parce qu'ils n'ont plus la foi.

- Mais… Mais si on la garde, la foi ? Si à vingt ans, on croit toujours au Père Noël, alors il existe encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hic. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Alors toi aussi tu vas disparaître ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus…

- Promets-moi Jack, que tu seras toujours là pour moi ? Promets-le-moi.

- Je te le promets Harold. Je serai avec toi, jusqu'à la fin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une dizaine d'années plus tard, la même maison subit un tremblement de terre.

Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. La vérité c'était qu'Harold venait de rentrer et de claquer la porte d'entrée si fort qu'un vase était tombé de son perchoir.

« - Harold ? C'est toi ? demanda une grosse voix depuis la cuisine.

- Hmmm. J'monte dans ma chambre. »

Stoik, affublé d'un magnifique tablier rose, sortit de la cuisine, l'air quelque peu désespéré.

« - Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé, alors… »

Dans sa chambre, Harold s'était jeté sur son lit. Et actuellement, il tentait d'assassiner le plafond rien qu'avec les yeux. C'est sur ces entrefaites que jack arriva.

« - Hey Hic !

- Hmmmm.

- Houlà, Monsieur Harold serait-il de mauvaise humeur ?

- Laisse-moi, Jack. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Jack abandonna son air jouette, arrêta de voleter dans la chambre de l'adolescent et se posa sur le lit.

« - Allez, dis ce qui ne va pas à Jack.

- …

- Fais pas ta mijaurée ! Astrid t'a rejeté, c'est ça ?

- Non. De toute façon, malgré ce que mon père et toi pouvez dire, elle n'est qu'une amie.

- Bon, si c'est pas Astrid, c'est ton père ?

- Non. Enfin, pas directement.

- Si tu ne me donnes pas la réponse, on va tourner en rond des heures. »

Harold soupira, puis regarda Jack. Pouvait-il se risquer à lui dire ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. L'esprit était quand même son meilleur ami.

« - Je… J'avais rendez-vous chez le psy, aujourd'hui.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Alors, tu es fou ?

- Selon lui, non.

- C'est une bonne chose ! Ai-je donc officiellement quitté le statut de création de l'esprit ?

- Ca, non. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas à cause de ma folie que tu existes. Ce… Ce type a osé dire que je me créais un ami imaginaire à cause de la mort de ma mère. »

Jack grimaça. Bonne chance au médecin pour se rattraper après une bourde pareille. La mort de Val quelques années plus tôt était bien le dernier sujet à aborder avec l'adolescent. Se déplaçant sur le lit, il se mit à côté d'Harold et le prit dans ses bras.

« - T'inquiète pas pour cet abruti. Je m'occuperai de lui durant l'hiver. Une bonne petite couche de neige tombée du toit devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

- Tu es idiot, Jack, » répondit Harold, même si l'esprit le sentit sourire dans son cou.

Jack ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne lui était pas nécessaire mais il aimait bien. Il allait s'endormir quand il réalisa quelque chose.

« - Ce n'est pas le seul problème, hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Ce que t'a dit le psy. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui t'a mis dans cet état-là. Tu n'aurais pas claqué la porte comme ça, sinon. J'ai raison ? »

Harold soupira.

« - Jack ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu seras toujours là pour moi, peu importe ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout, Hic'.

- Je fantasme plus sur Brad Pitt que sur Angelina Jolie. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Il serra juste Harold un peu plus fort contre lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une autre dizaine d'années plus tard, Harold se tenait devant un autel.

Derrière lui, toute sa famille, qui se résumait à son père, son oncle Snotlout et son cousin Rustik, ses amis et connaissances et même des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des soi-disant « vieux amis de son père ».

À côté de lui, la femme qu'il aimait. À la base, il ne l'aimait pas assez et pas de la bonne manière pour l'épouser. Mais pour elle comme pour lui, c'était le seul choix possible.

Astrid ne voulait pas se marier. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester libre. Pouvoir voyager à sa guise autour du monde, n'être liée que par ses désirs. Malheureusement pour elle, ses parents avaient voulu la fiancer avec Rustik, ce qui aurait mis à bas tous ses projets.

Harold, lui, aurait bien voulu se marier, mais ne le pouvait pas. D'abord, parce que l'autre parti était un homme. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que ce même homme était invisible.

Alors, lui et Astrid c'étaient mis d'accord : ils se mariaient, ce qui permettait à la jeune fille d'éviter Rustik et au jeune homme d'éviter les questions, quittaient Beurk, Astrid partaient de son côté et lui du sien. Tout le monde serait content.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il était devant l'autel, tout de noir vêtu. À ses côtés, Jack était quand même présent, dans son éternel sweat bleu.

Soudain, la marche nuptiale retentit et les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent en grand. Astrid, splendide dans sa robe de mariée, avançait jusqu'au chœur au bras de son père. Ce dernier l'amena à l'autel, lança un regard d'avertissement à Harold puis s'en alla s'asseoir à l'autel.

« - Mes amis, commença le prêtre, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres devant le seigneur. »

Harold n'écouta qu'à moitié le prêtre faire son discours. Jusqu'au moment où…

« - Astrid Offerson, voulez-vous prendre Harold Haddock pour époux ?

- Oui.

- Harold Haddock, voulez-vous prendre Astrid Offerson pour épouse ?

- Je le veux.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Harold s'approcha, puis s'arrêta pour prononcer une dernière phrase.

« - Seras-tu toujours là pour moi ? demanda-t-il ?

- Toujours, répondit Astrid.

- Je serai là jusqu'à la fin », répondit Jack.

Harold sourit, puis embrassa sa femme sans aucun remord. Car seule la réponse de Jack résonnait dans son esprit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

BIP . BIP . BIP . BIP .

La machine à laquelle était relié Harold émettait cet horrible bruit strident depuis maintenant 4 mois. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le suivait partout. Pas qu'à 94 ans, il puisse beaucoup bouger, mais c'était pour le principe.

Le vieil homme était assis sur son lit d'hôpital. À ses côtés, Jack, toujours là malgré les ans. Et dans ses mains, un album photo.

Pour la plupart des gens, les albums photos étaient les contenants des souvenirs de leur vie. Pas pour Harold. Difficile de prendre des photos d'une vie que l'on partageait avec quelqu'un d'invisible.

C'était donc la vie d'Astrid qui se retrouvait dans les mains d'Harold. Cet album contenait ses photos, les cartes postales qu'elle avait envoyé et même des plantes séchées ramenées d'un peu partout.

Astrid. Sa meilleure amie et sa plus proche confidente. La seule qui savait pour Jack. Elle avait pris Harold pour un fou, au début, mais après l'apparition de multiples fleurs de givre aux fenêtres un trente-et-un juillet, elle avait bien été forcée d'y croire. Et elle avait voulu le faire à un tel point qu'elle avait fini par réussir à voir Jack. Un tour de force pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus cru aux esprits depuis ses 6 ans.

Elle les avait quitté il y a maintenant une petite dizaine d'années. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir dans un tel état, cloué au lit et impotent.

« - Toujours en train de déprimer, Hic ? »

- Salut Jack. Toujours aussi en forme, je vois.

- Pour un vieux de nonante balais, t'es pas mal conservé non plus.

- Dit l'éternel adolescent de 300 ans. »

BIP . BIP . BIP . BIP .

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Éternel. Le mot était lâché. Harold allait mourir un jour, et Jack serait de nouveau seul. Moins seul qu'avant sa rencontre avec l'autre homme, vu qu'il avait intégré les Gardiens depuis, mais seul quand même.

« - Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu seras toujours là pour moi ? demanda Harold, comme il le faisait au moins une fois par an depuis ses 7 ans.

- Jusqu'à la fin, Hic'.

Et Harold ferma les yeux.

BIP . BIP . BIP . BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà. Un OS tout triste pour clore notre semaine.

Je suis moi aussi un peu triste, déjà parce que cet OS m'a limite un peu déprimé et parce que j'aimais bien vous écrire un petit quelque chose pour chaque jour. Mais je crois qu'une semaine est plus que suffisante, on finirait par être dégouté.

Alors je vous dis à bientôt, dans une de mes fics ou pour une prochaine Hijack Week.


End file.
